Cant Get You Out of My Head
by Kitsune Jagan
Summary: (FINISHED! R&R) When Rogue touches someone she absorbs them, but what if she kept holding on to someone, she would absorb their mind into hers of course. Then what if Magneto gives her an offer she cant refuse? And what if the price to pay is way to high?
1. Chapter One

Hello everyone. I'm really glad that people have been liking All for the Money, and that is far from over but lately I haven't been able to get this story out of my head. It's a sweet Romy fan fiction so I hope you like it. R&R!  
  
Can't Get You Out of My Head  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~   
  
Rogue grumbled as she pulled on her X-uniform. "Why do they have to pick a pick a fight at freekin' three in tha mornin'?" Rogue complained. "I, like, don't know. Maybe your Cajun prince was lonely in bed and, like, wanted to see you." Kitty snickered. "Or maybe Pyro was hoping that we'd take Amara." Wanda added.  
  
The brotherhood had joined the X-men a few days ago. Kitty was ecstatic that Pietro had joined the 'X-Geeks' for 'her', but Rogue thought that they were probably also their because Professor Xaviar was the only one they knew who could afford Freddy's large appetite while feeding the rest of them.   
  
  
  
"At three in the morning? Yea, like the professor won't let the new recruits come! Why don't, like, they fight for once?!" Kitty complained. They started walking to the X-Van. "Oh, yea, sure. So that we can be woken up an hour later bein' asked to go clean up their mess? Ah'd rather do it ahll mahself." Rogue said.  
  
  
  
They all piled into the X-van. Kurt yawned, and as we all know yawns are contagious, and soon the entire van was yawning. Except for little Miss Perfect Jean of course. "Scott, watch the road!" Jean warned as Scott yawned. "Hm? Oh. Sorry Jean." He said, deciding not to tell her that no one else was on the road at three in the morning.  
  
They eventually got to the abandoned warehouse that the Acolytes were terrorizing. Their was certainly destruction everywhere, but no Acolytes! "Be careful X-Men." Scott warned. "Yea be careful X-Geeks!" Lance mocked. Rogue rolled her eyes as she got out of the van and slipped into the warehouse. "Ahlright Gumbo, where ahre ya?" She whispered to herself.   
  
"Ah Chère! Yeh must really like de Gambit te kno exactly when he's in de same room as yeh wit out seein' him! Ahah! Remy t'ink Rogue likes de Remy, not dat he can blame her. De fille's dig de Cajun hommes (a/n: I think that hommes is men in French? Correct me if I'm wrong, I'm using the built in translation and I'm not sure how well it works). Me tinks its de accent." Remy rambled.   
  
His voice seemed to be coming from everywhere. Rogue ran off in the direction of the managers office, he was using the speaker system. "Run run run as fast as you can! You cant catch me, I'm de Gingerbread man!" Remy cackled giddily into the microphone. "What are you on Sugah?" Rogue asked as she opened the door to the managers office. Remy was sitting their, feet on the desk, microphone in his hand and reasting on his stomach. "Good mornin' Chère. Remy believes you're a bit early, we arn' suppose' t'meet until 'night. But if yeh want te see meh dat much…"   
  
  
  
"What ahre yah doin' here Swamp Rat?" She asked, putting he firsts up. "Jumpin' t'conclusions Chère." He said, taking out his staff, not that he'd really hurt her. "Don't call meh that!" She said. She punched. Remy leapt back to avoid it. "Chère, you're a bit touchy today." He noted. "If you were woken up at three in the mornin' by a Swamp Rat you'd be too!" She retorted.  
  
Remy backed out of the room. Rogue kicked at him, but missed barely. Remy twirled his staff and tapped Rogue on the shoulder teasingly. She glared at him and took her glove off. "See what Remy means Chère, yeh cant git enough of him! Yeh need 'im 24/7!" He teased, holding his arms wide open.  
  
Rogue sprang forwaed and put her hand on his cheek. "Your raght Sugah." She said. Then many things happened very quickly. Remy stumbled and tripped backwards, throwing his staff into the air. Rogue fell down with him, not being able to concentrate with the new memories and feelings flooding in. Just as they were falling Remy's staff hit the back of Rouges head, knocking her unconscious before they hit the floor.  
  
No one noticed the two unconscious teens on the floor. And no one noticed Rouges hand still on Remy's cheek for minutes before she pulled it away unconsciously.   
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
'Rouge? Chère? WAKE UP!' some one yelled. Rogue stirred. There was a bright light in her face. She groaned and turned over. 'Come on Chère you got to wake up before the professor starts to worry even more.' A Cajun voice said. "Go 'way Swamp Rat." Rouge muttered out loud. 'For once, Rouge, I wish I could.' Remy said seriousely.  
  
That made Rogue wake up. She sat up straight. She was in the hospital wing. The thing that worried her was that Remy was not sitting next to her. Remy was in a bed a few feet over, totally unconscious. Suddenly the memories came back to her. She pulled her knees to her chest and hugged them. She had sucked him dry! She started crying. She had imagined her talking to him.  
  
"Rogue?" Hank said, walking into the room. "Whats wrong dear?" he asked. "Ah, Ah killed him. Didn't Ah?" she asked. "No. He's still alive." A flood of relief swept over her. "But he's brain dead. The professor says that his mind isn't their…" he said.  
  
  
  
'Of couse Remy's here you oversized git! Merde!' Said Rouges favorite Cajun. Rogue turned to see Remy still in his bed, still unconsiouse. She frowne, her mind was playing mean tricks on her. 'But Rogue I'm not! Chère, I'm right here! Yoo-hoo!' Rouge whipped around, but found only Mr. McCoy. "That's not nice, pretendin' to be Gambit. Ah don't appreciate it." She told him. Hank blinked "Rogue, I think you should lie down…" 'Me t'ink so to Chère.' Rogue whipped around again. "Where are you, you stupid Cajun Ah can hear you!" 'You wound me, Chère.' Remy teased.  
  
"Gambit! Show yourself!" Rogue yelled. "Uhm. Rogue? Please sit down. Remy's unconscious, you cant be hearing him." Rogue sat down, frowning. "Ah know Ah heard 'im…" she muttered.   
  
"That's because you did." Professor X said as he rolled in. "What do you mean? I didn't hear him." Hank said. "No, you wouldn't. Rogue, we've never fully tested your powers because it would be, well, dangerous. You held on to Remy for a long time and fully absorbed him. Apparently when you use your powers to its fullest extent, it absorbs the person to live in your mind." Professor tried to explain.  
  
'Told ya y'should sit down.' Remy said in her mind. "Shut up!" she said outlaid. The Professor raised an eyebrow. "Oh no! Not you Professor, the idiot guy in my head." Rogue said, tapping her hair. "So how are we goin' to get him back into his own mahnd?" Rogue asked. 'Aw, see yeh do care for me Chère!' "No Ah don't, Ah just don't lahke havin' a horny Cajun in mah mind." She said matter-of-factly.  
  
"Um. We don't know but don't worry Rogue, Hank and I will be on the case." Professor assured her. Rogue nodded. "So can Ah go?" 'Why, yeh gonna take a shower?' Remy asked. "Pervert!" Rogue shrieked. She blushed at the weird looks from Professor X and Hank. "Sorry, he was talking to meh." "Um. Sure you can go, you seem fine." Hank said. "'cept for the dirty-mahnded Cajun in mah head." She added as she walked out.  
  
By dinner time everyone knew about Remy being inside of Rogues head and o ignore Rogue when she was talking to him (chances were they didn't want to know anyway.) "So how's Gambit keeping up in their?" Bobby asked, about to tap Rogues bare head. Rogue hastily swatted his hand away. "Ah already have one idiot guy in mah head, Ah don't need two!" She snapped. 'Tell Icicle boy that Remy will survive' Remy ordered. "Ah'm not your message girl Gambit!" Rogue sighed.  
  
They started eating and Rogue started putting mashed potatoes on her plate. 'Ew Remy no like de mashed 'tatoes.' He complained. "Well Ah do so stop complaining." She started eating them. She frowned, it was a strange sensation, liking what yor eating and not liking it at the same time.   
  
'Yah no wat Remy could really sue rite now?' He asked. "Does Rogue really care?" Rogue asked dryly. "Ack! Sista your starting to speak in tird person! Call de amvulance! Provessor, Remy's taking over Rogue's mind!" Kurt panicked. "Kurt! Ah'm fine. Trust me Ah'm not about to let a dirty minded Cajun take over mah mind." 'Ah, ya know yeh love me Chère.' Remy said, very sure of himself. "Shut up!"  
  
After dinner Rogue went to bed to read. 'How kin yeh read dis crap?' "It ain't crap, it's a B-O-O-K!" Rogue started reading an especially gruesome part of her vampire book. 'The vampire drew closer, as if he was going to kiss her again, but he smirked, bareing his teeth. He sunk his fangs into her skin, ripping flesh and tearing through mussle with a faint ripping noise' she read 'Uh. Remy tink he's gonna be sick. Merde how can yeh read dis?' he asked again. Rogue finally closed the book and picked up her walkman. "This should at least down him out!' she thought.  
  
She sat their for twenty minutes simply listening to her music when she felt a hand on her shoulder, she jerked away, but it was only the Professor. Rogue took off her earphones. 'Finally Remy kin tink. Ya know Chère, listenin' to dat music'll make yeh deaf.' Remy told her.  
  
"Rogue, you have some visitors." Professor said. "Oh. Ok." Rogue nodded as two familiar people came in. "Hello Sheila! Is it just me or did you get a mite prettier since the last time I saw ya?" Pyro complimented sweetly. "What do ya want, yah Crocidile Huntah reject?" Rogue asked. 'He's hitten' on yeh! Remy though he was a mon ami, but mon ami's don't hit on mon chère's!' Remy complained. "Rehmy! He's not hittin' on me and Ah'm not your woman!" She yelled.  
  
John an Poitr stared at her for a second before Poitr stepped closer. "So Remy really is inside your head?' He asked, "Unfortunately." Rogue pouted. 'Ah Chère yeh know yeh like it!' Remy said. Pyro stepped closer to Rouge and spoke in a very loud voice as if he was talking to someone who was hard of hearing "Remy! Can Your Hear Me?!" He yelled. Remy mentally pretended to clean out his ear. 'Tell him I'm inside your head, not deaf.' Remy ordered.  
  
Rogue sighed. "Remy says that he's in mah head, not deaf." Pyro laughed and Poitr cracked a smile. "Yup. Our blokes just fine in their." Rogue noticed Poitr's smile. "Colossus yah look nice when yah smile, yah should do it more often." 'Chère?! Your supposed t'like de Gambit. Yeh kno, de 'Swamp Rat'? De 'Gumbo'?' he said, sounding hurt. "The 'stupid idiot'." Rouge filled in. '... Remy was gettin' t'dat one.'  
  
"What?" Pyro asked the girl, looking worried. "Oh. Sorry. He talks to meh. Ah can hear 'im in mah head and he can hear, see, taste, or smell anything that Ah do. Recently he's been askin' me if Ah need a shower." Rogue rolled her eyes as the others laughed and sat down. "Its not getting him to talk that's the hard part, its getting him to shut up." Pyro said. Rogue nodded vigorously in agreement. Pyro was sitting at the end of Rogues bed, and Colossus at a chair that he had dragged up. "He's always been a weird one." Colosses admitted. 'Remy resents dat.'  
  
  
  
They Spoke for about an hour. Then Rogue noticed how late it was. "Don't y'all have a bed time?" She asked, referring to the curfue Magneto put on them. "We did Sheila, before we joined the X-Men!" John said happily. " 'WHAT?!' " Rogue and Remy said together. "Yea. We were at the warehouse to aks ya if we could join ya, but it didn't quite work out how we expected it to…" John shrugged. 'No kiddin'.' Remy said in Rogues head.   
  
"Well we better get going." Poitr said. "Ahlright. Bye you guys. OH, and Remy wants to know if you brought his secret stash of wine over and No Remy Ah'm not gonna get drunk because you want some wine." "Couse we did. We didn't want 'im commin' out of your head and blowin' us up because we forgot it. Night Sheila, see you in the mornin'. By the way, who makes breakfast around here?" John aksed before they left. "Um. Tomorrow's Kitty's day, so we'll be havin' brick hard muffins for breakfast." She saw the horrified looks on their faces. "Ah guess word has even gotten to your shack on the hill that Kitty's cookin' well, isn't the best?" Rogue asked.  
  
"I heard that even Kurt cant eat them, and that boy can eat anything." Poitr said. They all laughed as the two boys left. Then Rogue fell asleep.  
  
(A/n: My friends said this part is really confusing and I'm sorry I tried as hard as I could but this might help. Remy wants to see Rogue in her sleep so Rogue kinda goes into her own mind to see Remy. Yea, strange I know, but you'll hopefully understand after your read this, I'm sorry if its confusing.)  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~   
  
She was walking around, looking for something or someone through the endless moving pictures, which she noticed were her memories! Hers and the memories of others that she had obsorbed. "Welcome, Chère, to your mind." Remy said, behind her. She whirled around and saw that she was face to face with Remy, his demonic ruby against black eyes, his cocky smirk, his long billowing coat. BAM! Rogue punched Remy in the face.  
  
"Merde Chère, Wat was dat for?" Remy asked. "Wipe that cocky smile off your face! You've been watchin' mah memories." She stated. "Not really Chère, only seen da few dat Remy passed to get to ya!" He raised his hands in defeat. Rogue crossed her arms.  
  
"Chère, Remy knows your happy to see him. Where did you learn how to punch like dat!?" he asked pulling her into a hug. "Ah practice evert day." She told him. Suddenly she noticed that his hand was stroking her arm. She jerked away, but didn't feel any memories come into her mind. "How?" She asked surprised as he pulled her back into a hug. "This is your dream Chère, your powers Don't affect you or me here." He told her. "Cool." She said sleepily. Rogue started to fade as she fell into a deeper sleep. "'Night Chère, thanks for visitin' da lonely man in your head." he said as the last of her faded away.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Ok. I know that last part was confusing so i'm gonna try and clear it up for you. Rogue was basically dreaming and Remy, being in her mind, came into her dream. In this state Remy can really talk to Rogue, and hold her, ect. With out her powers working. I think thats it. I hope you liked it, Please review if you did! I'm off to go work on CH 5 on All for the Money! Promise! It'll be up either tonight or tomorrow I swear.  
  
Kitsune Jagan 


	2. Chapter Two

Hello how is everyone. Sorry It took so long to update, my parents decided that it was convenient to ground me for four days. . anyway I would like to thank Nacata, (Our favorite Man who manipulates metal will be making his appearance today ^.^) Sunset Rose, ishandahalf, and Aro (Yea it is a good twist to a plot, but as we know all good plots eventually get used to often. I read your story and I loved it, I hope you don't mind if it was a bit of an inspiration to my muse for this story, but I promise that the plot, except for the part of Remy getting absorbed into Rogues mind, will be much different from yours ^.^;; And for anyone else out their that likes the whole Rogue obsorbing Remy read Aro's story, i forgot what its called ^.^;;; lol). Thanks for reviewing! I hope you guys liked it and I hope you guys like this chapter to!  
  
Cant Get You Out of My Head Chapter 2  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~   
  
"Tell meh again, -why- Ah'm doin' this?" Rogue asked as she stepped into the Hospital Wing. 'Because Chère loves Remy.' Remy said simply. Rogue rolled her eyes. She went over to the bed where Remy's body was laying. His chest rose and fell as if he was just sleeping.  
  
_ÉÄåÉmake cheese grits for them all.   
  
'How can anyone possibly screw up instant cheese grits?' Remy wondered.  
  
Rogue poked the dark green-brown mush dubbed 'Kitty's Killer Grits (Literally)' and that Kitty swore were grits. "Ah don't know, and quite frankly, do yah really want to know?" she asked.   
  
'Hey. Save one of the muffins!' Remy ordered.  
  
"Wah?" Rogue asked, appalled.  
  
'So you can use it as a weapon of mass destruction later on!' Remy reasoned. Rogue sighed and picked up the brick hard muffin. 'Put it in one of Remy's pocket.' Remy told her. She put it in the inside pocket by her left leg. "Ah guess Ah could Ahlways threaten to make someone eati it." Rogue shrugged.  
  
Rogue looked back to her 'grits'. An air bubble surfaced with a small "Bloop!" noise. "Kitty! Ah swear it just winked at me!" she complained.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~   
  
Rogue kicked a rock and watched it bounce down the dirt path of the park. 'Merde dey can git annoyin'!' Remy said. He was talking about the institute. They had all done things to annoy Rogue that day. Evan had played his crappy excuse for music from the boom box in the rec room, Jean was trying to get everyone to clean their room, and Kitty was trying to get someone to help her decide what to wear on her date with Pietro that night.  
  
So can a certain someone else. Rogue thought.  
  
'Remy heard dat, yah kno.' Remy notified her.  
  
"Yah can hear mah thoughts?!" Rogue asked out loud.   
  
'When Chère thinks dat way, Oui.'   
  
They walked in silence for a while longer. Then Remy suddenly remembered something else.  
  
'Chère, look in de pocket inside your right side.' Rogue started looking.  
  
"What am Ah lookin' for and how many pockets do you have!?"  
  
'Y're lookin' for a velvet box. And Remy needs many pockets to carry his many things like his lock-picking kit, his staff, his extensions for his staff, his cigars, multiple pockets for different packs of cards, one for condoms-'  
  
"Ah did -NOT- need to know that!" Rogue yelled.  
  
"Chère, Remy was just joking!' He said, holding his hands up in defeat. Rogue pulled out a red velvet box. "What is it Remy?" She asked.   
  
  
  
'Open it an' y'll see." he told her. She opened the box to find a necklace. It was a heart made of garnet (A deep red stone) stones on a silver holder and chain. She gasped. 'Its for you Chère. I thought i'd give it t'ya for your birthday , but since Remy dun know when dat is he t'ought dis was just as good of a time.' He rambled.   
  
"Its beautiful Remy. Thank ya!" She said happily.   
  
'Put it on Chère' he said.  
  
Rogue carefuly pulled the necklace out of its hold as if it were glass. "Why would y'get a birthday present for meh?" Rogue asked. She lifted the necklace to put it around her neck, but the necklace slipped through her fingers and landed in the ground a few feet away from her. She frowned and went over to pick it up.   
  
  
  
'Well Chère, Remy got it for ya because your Remy's Chère, your Remy's woman and Remy's gotta treat 'is woman right!' he declared boldly. Rogue rolled her eyes but cracked a smile and didn't appose the statement. She lifted the necklace to her neck again but the chain slid through her fingers as if it were lathered with butter.  
  
'Need help Chère?' Remy chuckled.   
  
"Its slippery!" She complained as she walked to pick it up again. As she bend down to pick it up a pair of boots stepped into her view.   
  
"Sorry sir." She said as she got up. She looked at him and gasped. "'-Magneto-!'" Remy and Rogue yelled together.  
  
  
  
"You always were a sharp one my dear." he complimented smoothly.  
  
'She's not your Chère, she's mine." Remy said hotly.  
  
"What do you want Magneto?" Rogue snapped, folding her arms.   
  
"I heard that you absorbed Gambit"  
  
"So? Yea Ah absorbed Remy." she said, wondering if everyone in the town knew by now.  
  
"Well I have a deal." he said. Rogue cut him off. "No. Ah'm not bahtin' (biting) ahny hook you've set to trap meh into one of your deals."   
  
'And Gambit don work for Mags no more.' Remy said Shhhh. Rogue ordered.  
  
"No. I just need you to do a few simple things for me. A few simple things and i'll give you a great gift. A gift that you'll probably want very much." he enticed.   
  
'Don't do it Chère he's lying.' Remy warned.  
  
  
  
Ah know, don't worry. she thought back.  
  
"The gift," he said, "of touch."  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Muwahahahahaha. I'm sorry its so short. Origionally I was gonna put this chapter and the next together. But, I had the urge to be evil and give you all a glorious cliff hanger! MUAHAHAHA! Anyway Please Review! I loved Magz giving her the offer she couldn't refuse! It was so perfectly evil for him! For all you Kietro fans out their, my friends here are making me put more kietro soooo I'll try really really hard to soon... um as in the next four chapters. Yea. Anyway please review! They make me so happy and give my Muse an extra burst of energy. ^ . ^ Also i just updated chapter five on All For The $MONEY$ !! So please cheack it out! Ja ne! 


	3. Chapter three

Thank you everyone who reviewed Sunset Rose, Fantasy Cat (Yes, unfortunately all good things do have to come to an end and Remy will eventually come out of Rogues head, but I never said that it would be of his own choice ;-) ), Duck3 (I'm glad you loved the cliffhanger, my muse was feeling particularly evil that day.), and ishandahalf (Yea I always thought that Remy would be overprotective of his Chère, especially if Mags did anything to break them apart, ect. And do you know when Rogues real birthday is?? If so please tell me, lol cuz I don't. And you'll find out what happens to Rouge soon, actually right now... yea ) . I hope you like this chapter!  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ "T. touch?" Rogue asked weakly. 'Chère! Don' do it! He's lying! He cant control your power. Chère?! Rogue!?' Remy yelled in her mind.   
  
Remy, Ah'm not gonna do anythin' stupid, just let me hear 'im out Sugah. she reasoned.   
  
"Yes." Magneto said. He moved his hand and Rogue's new necklace flew out of her hands. She reached to grab it, but it was to late. Magneto observed the shiny piece of jewlary. "This looks new." He commented, a hint of sarcasm in his voice.  
  
"Catch on real quick, dontchya?" Rogue asked dryly, rolling her eyes and crossing her arms.   
  
"No need to be mad my dear, I'll give it back." The necklace floated through the air and attached itself around Rogue's neck.  
  
'Chère...' Remy warned, but she wasn't listening.  
  
  
  
"How would Ah be able to touch people?" She asked looking up into Magneto's face. Magneto moved his hands and two earnings flew out of his pocket. Two simple black hearts.   
  
"Put them on." He ordered.   
  
'Chère dis is were Remy draw de line. Y'dont know wat dat t'ing could do to y'!' he said, starting to get mad. Magneto had tricked him, John, and Poitr many times and Remy would be damned if he just sat back and watched the girl he truly loved fall into one.  
  
Rogue ignored him and put the earings on. 'Roguie. Listen to Remy, listen to -me-! You can ignore de guy in your head anytime, any day accept now. Don't do it! Merde Rogue how t'ick-headed are y'!?' Remy tried to persuade.  
  
Rogue stood their for a few seconds but didn't feel a change. Nothing had happened. She sighed. "Ah should 'ave known it was to good to be true. Yeh were raght, Swamp Rat."  
  
"It works. Here, touch me." Magneto said, holding out his bare hand. Rogue hesitated for a second, then carefully took off her glove. She slowly reached out and, ignoring the warnings from the Cajun, quickly tapped Mag's hand. Nothing happened.  
  
She put her hand on his callused one and let it stay their. Nothing happened. "Yah were sayin' Cajun?" Rogue said in awe.   
  
"Remy couldn't have known, its a recent development of mine." Magneto told her. He reclaimed his hand and waved it. The earnings slid out of her ears and into his hand. Rogue instinctively tried to grab them, but missed.  
  
"I'll give you these after you run a few errands for me." Magneto said.  
  
"If Ah do you'll give me those earnings? Wait. You'll give me plastic earings with -no- metal in it that does the same exact thing?" She bartered.  
  
"If that's what you want." he nodded.  
  
'C-H-è-R-E! S-T-O-P!' Remy yelled.   
  
Don't worry, Ah'll be fahne. Rogue assured him.   
  
'No Chère, Rogue, you -don't- know what your getting into!" he said, but he would have been better off talking to himself with all the good it was doing.   
  
Rogue looked firmly into Magneto's eyes. "Fine." she said.  
  
He smirked as they shook hands. "Good. Meet me here tomorrow for your first job." he said simply, and with that, our favorite master of magnetism flew off.  
  
Rogue walked home in silence, Remy didn't talk, not even the wind seemed to dare make a noise. She quickly walked straight to her room and got into bed. She couldn't go to sleep. An hour went by. Still she couldn't sleep. Kitty came in, assumed Rogue was asleep, and fell asleep with ease. Sleep still didn't come to the southern Goth.  
  
Another hour crept by, it was as if the sandman was trying to taunt her. She was sleepy, yet couldn't sleep. She scowled in frustration.   
  
'Cant get to sleep ma Chère?' Remy said, speaking for the first time since she had agreed to Eric's plan.   
  
"You've fahnally decided to ditch your vow of sahlence (silence), not that I though you could last long anyway, you flirt to much." Rogue said sourly.  
  
'I didn't take a vow of silence' he shrugged.  
  
"Yeah Swamp Rat, Ah cant sleep. Whadya gonna do about it? Sing me a lullaby?" she asked sarcastically.  
  
'Y'know, Remy's mom sang 'im dis really good one dat 'e still remembers!' Remy ranted.  
  
"Your mad at me for acceptin' Magneto's offer." She said simply.   
  
'No Chère, if I was mad i'd be yellin' at ya for bein such and idiot. If I was mad i'd be telling you that you just leapt into his trap willingly., How you don't know the technicalities of these earnings and how, most importantly, you don't even know what type of 'jobs' he's giving you! Yes, Chère, I'm mad.' Rogue rolled her eyes.  
  
"Fahne, 'night." She said stiffly, turning over.  
  
  
  
'Rogue, don' go to sleep, Remy needs to talk to yah. Rogue? Fine!' Remy cleared his throat. 'I've got a lovely bunch of coconuts -dumdededum- dere dey are, sitting in de road. Big ones, small ones-'   
  
  
  
"Shut up!" Rogue groaned. Kitty stirred in her bed. Rogue tried to fall asleep again.  
  
'De girl dat I marry will have to be, as soft an' as sweet as a nursery! Da girl I call my own will wear satin and laces and smell of cologne. Her nails will be polished and in her hair, she'll wear a Gardena and I'll be their. I'll be sitten' next to her and she'll purr like a kitten. A fawn I can carry the girl that I marry must be.' Remy sang next.  
  
"What in all seven hells was that?!" Rogue asked. Remy mentally shrugged (A/N: Cookies to the first person who can guess which Broadway play that came from ^_^).  
  
Rogue tried falling asleep again. But of course, no luck.  
  
  
  
'Rats? I hate rats! Rats drive me crazy. CRAZY! Crazy? I was crazy once. They took me to this big padded room. Padded room, padded room how I hate padded rooms because their filled with rats. Rats? I hate rats! Rats drive me crazy. CRAZY! Crazy? I was crazy once. They took me to this big padded room. Padded room, padded room, how I hate padded rooms because their filled with rats. Rats? I hate rats. Rats drive me crazy. CRAZY! Crazy? I was crazy once. They took me to this big padded room. Padded room, padded room how I hate padded rooms because their filled with rats. Rats? I hate rats. Rats drive me crazy. CRAZY! Crazy? I was crazy once. They took me to this big padded room. Padded room, padded room how I hate padded rooms because their filled with rats. Rats? I hate-'  
  
  
  
"Rehmy, if yah Don't shut the hell up raght now Ah will fahnd something to shove up you ass so fahr that it'll be able to count your teeth." She threatened. Remy stopped singing.  
  
  
  
'Ok, Remy kin handle de fiesty filles..." He said not sounding to sure of himself.  
  
"Gumbo, one more word, just one more word..." She said, leaving the threat open, she figured it was better to leave him to use his own imagination.  
  
Yet another hour later Rogue still couldnt sleep. After tossing and turning for that hour she gave up. "Hey Remy?" she asked quietly.  
  
'Yes ma Chère?" Rogue was relieved that he was still awake.  
  
"What kidn of 'jobs' do you think he'll give meh?" she asked,  
  
'Prob'ly just send y'off te steal some stuff dat he wants. Dat homme's really messed up in dere.' he said, mentally tapping his head.   
  
"But Ah Don't know a thing about stealing." She pointed out.  
  
'Ah but Chère, your Swamp Rat does.' Remy said.  
  
"So you'll help me?" she asked.  
  
'Of course ma Chère, of course.' Then rogue smiled and turned over. She was about to fall asleep when she heard the infamous cries of Logan at the end of the hall.  
  
"GET UP KIDDIES! Surprise Danger Room session! Be their in 10 minutes! Or else..." He growled, leaving the threat open so that the children could use their own imagination.  
  
Rogue groaned. "Dear sweet and merciful God, why me?"  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~   
  
Didya like it? I know that was evil of me to make a surprise Danger room session but 0:-) yea... My muse is still on an evil streak, at least their was no big cliff hanger this time, right? *Gets tomatoes and rotten lettuce thrown at her* or not... Anyway cookies to whoever can guess where that song came from. I'll give you a hint, you've probably never heard of it! That wasn't much of a hint was it? Oh well! Lol please review! And if you have any ideas feel free to mention! Thanks! 


	4. Chapter Four

Hey everyone I'm so glad that everyone loved chapter Three of Cant Get You Out of My Head. Thanks much to Anime Addicted (Yea, but Rogues not to happy about it lol), Original (Unfortunately at this point Remy had decided to just help her. I'm not so sure about a brother/sister bonding thing... maybe, I love it when they do bond but I'm not so sure how I can put it in this story... I'll defiantly have some Father/Daughter bonding with Rogue and Logan eventually... as in the next three chapters ^.^;; And as you can probably see, Rogue and Remy arnt exactly trying to get him out of her head, but it will happen, obviously.) Ishandahalf (Thank you for the kudos, and I love the coconut song also, although I only know the little part that they sing in the Lion King, but its all good!), and Sunset Rose (Ok, who gave you chocolate? lol.) for reviewing! Here's chapter four. Enjoy!  
  
Can't Get You Out Of My Head.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~   
  
Rogue jerked her door open. She was gonna be late and Logan was gonna kill her! 'Chère, my coat!" Remy reminded her. She grabbed the coat off her bed and rushed out pulling it on. Five minutes later she was rushing into the Danger room in her outfit and Remy's coat.  
  
"Good your finally here Rogue." Scott nodded.  
  
"Why are you wearing -that-?" Jean asked, indicating Gambit's coat.  
  
'What's wrong wit it?' Remy asked. Rogue glared, she was -not- in a good mood. She hadn't gotten any sleep and now Little Miss Perfect was insulting her fasion?!  
  
"Ah felt lahke it." She said, her voice dripping with venom that suggested that they should leave her alone.   
  
"Ok students. Today will be every man or woman for himself or herself. You may help each other but you will not get any extra points. When you get hit with a paint ball gun you are out. Begin." Professor X said.   
  
The terrain changed to look like a rainforest, their was even sound effects of tropical birds singing. Nothing happened as the X-men and the New Recruits began to explore the landscape. 'Remy likes it, very realistic.' he nodded his approval.  
  
Rogue took out one of Remy's cards. Then she saw the first paint ball gun. "JAMIE! DUCK!!" She yelled.   
  
All three Jamies turned around. "Ducks? Where?" They asked. Rogue threw the charged card which hit the machine and blew it up. Jamie blush3ed madly. "Oh... yea... Thanks... By the way, you can use Gambits powers now? Sweet!" He said.   
  
Rogue felt a wave of unhappiness flow over her, she knew that not only could she use Remy's powers when she wanted but that recently she had been able to use the powers of other people that she hadn't touched recently. "Um, yea. Ah can. Pretty useless though, if ya ask meh." She said.  
  
'Hey! You dissen' Remy's powers Chère?' He asked jokingly.  
  
"No of course not Swamp Rat." She teased right back.  
  
Rogue jumped up into a tree to get a better view. Bobby was successfully freezing the guns, Jean and Scott were together as always, Rogue glared. Pyro was laughing crazily as his fire-lion 'ate' the guns while melting it.  
  
Colossus wasn't having much luck, not being very agile in his metal form. Not that it really mattered because if they were real bullets they probably would have just bounced off of him. Kurt was successfully teleporting himself away. Kitty and Pietro ran to the machines where Kitty would phase through them.   
  
Rogue heard the coking of a gun be hind her. She charged another card, a Joker this time, and threw it. It missed. Rogue had just enough time to think Remy was right, the Jokers are bad luck. before it shot. She closed her eyes at the onslaught of paint balls. Then they stopped. Rogue opened her eyes, she hadn't felt a thing. Then she noticed that the paint balls had gone right though her. She had used Kitty's power accidentally, even though she hadn't touched Kitty for days.  
  
'Remy always thought de Jokers were bad luck... Chère, was that just Kitty's power you used? But you haven't touched her...' he said.  
  
"Ah know..."   
  
Thirty minutes later Rogue was tugging off her outfit. 'Roguie when you take something off, it normally helps to take off Remy's coat...' he suggested.  
  
Rogue sighed "Ah'm so tired!" she complained. "Ah'm takin' a shower an' goin' to bed!" she whined. Every part of her body was aching in pain. She staggered out. Then suddenly a major headache struck. She clutched her head, "Dear Gawd wah meh?!" She asked. She found her way to the bathroom and quickly swallowed two Advils.   
  
  
  
Remy felt pain throughout his body. He couldn't see, hear, feel or taste anything as if he was totally disconnected from Rogue's mind. 'Rogue!? Rogue what's happening!?' But their was no answer. Twenty minutes later the pain stopped and he could see again.  
  
  
  
"Remy?" Rogue asked as she pulled on her robe. Her headache had finally finished, but she had just noticed that Remy hadn't spoken since it started.   
  
'Chère what happened? I couldn' talk to you an' we were both in pain.' Remy said, finally being able to talk to her again.   
  
"Ah had a headache." She exlpained.   
  
'And Remy missed y'takin' a shower too. Merde!' he teased. Rogue rolled her eyes and pulled her robe on tighter.  
  
Rogue went to her room and didn't wake up untill past noon. She went out and bought a chicken sandwich for lunch. Then she went to the mall for a bit.  
  
'What is it wit de filles and shoppin'?' Remy asked as Rogue looked at some black shirts. She shrugged.   
  
"We like annoyin de weird hommies." Rogue said, making fun of his accent. She put the shirt she had been holding down. Deciding that their was nothing at the mall that she liked, she started walking towards the park.  
  
She lapped the park a few times in silence until she heard "Good. Your here." Magneto said.   
  
Rogue rolled her eyes. "What do you want me to do?" She snapped.   
  
  
  
He smiled. "Well my, what is it that Gambit calls you? Cherry?"  
  
'Chère!' Remy grumbled.  
  
"Anyway I need you for three things." Magneto continued. "Tonight you will sneak into the Bayville Museum and steal the large and rare ruby that they currently have in their possession. Then you are to give it to me."   
  
"Fahne. What are the other things?" She asked.  
  
"I'll tell you that after you get me this one. Don't rush yourself, my Cherry." Now if I'm lucky a gust of wind will come and blow my cape as I leave, making me look especially evil and sexy. Magneto thought. A gust of wind came and made his cape flow behind him as he left. Luck is with me today! he thought as he left.  
  
'Damn, why is it de evil man dat gits de sexy wind? Why cant Remy ever git da sexy wind?!' Rogue rolled her eyes.  
  
She went back to the mansion and worked on some homework. She ate dinner quietly adn not even Remy spoke to her much. Rogue went to bed early, or so she said.  
  
At two A.M. she left. She slipped out of her bedroom in her clothes and Remy's coat. She carefully went to the garage and wheeled out Remy's motorcycle quietly. (Poitr and Pyro had taken it from their base) She wheeled it out until she was a block away from the mansion, and then put her helmet on and rode away.   
  
'Remy doesn't normally work dis way. We're just waltzing into a museum hopin' to steal a probably very highly guarded Ruby wit no idea where any kind of cameras or motion detectors are?... Remy like de challenge." he said.   
  
"So you can do it? You can help me?" Rogue asked hopefully.  
  
'Since we kin guess dat its not de most secure place in de world... y'have t'follow Remy's every direction Chère. Ok?' He asked her seriously.  
  
"Sure." She agreed.  
  
'Ok. Go get a room at de Hilton and we can have some fun t'night!' he joked.  
  
Rogue growled. "If yah wern't in mah head Ah would hurt yah so bad..."  
  
'Sure Chère. Park here.' He ordered.  
  
"But we're still a block away from the museum!" she complained.  
  
'Y'have t'walk Chère.' he explained as if talking to a two year old, very slowly. 'I'sa safty precaution.' She parked the bike as she was told.  
  
They approached the building. 'Ok. Now look for an air vent' It took a few minutes but they finally found one that Rogue could fit through.   
  
'Now climb through it so we can get in.' he told her. She quickly opened it and crawled in.  
  
"This is so freekin' discustin'! Don't they evah clean up here?" She asked looking at the dust that must have accumulated over the years.   
  
'Its de air vent Chère.' Remy reminded her. They crossed over a vent that lead into a room. They looked down in it, but the ruby wasn't in that room so they went on.   
  
"So why does Magneto want a giant ruby anyway?" Rogue asked.  
  
"Dunno. Maybe Mags has a girlfriend." Remy shrugged. They passed over another vent, and looked in. In the middle of that room was the ruby in a glass case.  
  
'Bingo!' Remy said happily.   
  
"Bingo?" Rougue asked. Remy blushed.   
  
'Well we found it, non?" Rogue carefully opened the vent.   
  
'Dere don't seem t'be any cameras so... In my pocket will be a spray bottel, shake it up and spray it.' He told her. She took it and sprayed it close to her, which quickly spread through part of the room. Rend lines appeared everywher.  
  
The red lines were mismatched and extreemly random. Remy helped direct Rogue through the motion sensor beams. He couldnt use his staff to carry him across the room because of the total randomness of the sensors.   
  
'Now be careful of de sensor on your left. use de staff to leap over dat one, den crawl under de oder one.'   
  
This continued for about thirty minutes untill she reached the Ruby in the center. 'De fools. De ruby isn't heavily guarded. Probibly cuz dey t'ought dat no noe could get though der motion sensors. Dere is only a little alarm on de glass and dats easy to disconnect. Se dat little door in de side of de stand? Take a closer look at it so Remy can figure out how t'pick it." he said.  
  
Rogue bent down and shown her little flashlight on it. Remy looked at it. 'Cake... Me thinkin' Vanilla cake.' he bragged. 'Now take out Remy's picking box.' Rogue took out the mini box and opened it  
  
'Now take out de smallest on and de middle one and put the large one in from de north and the smaller one up from de south.' Rogue did this.  
  
'Now move them together. North, south, east, east, west, south, north, west.' Rogue blinked.  
  
"Um... In English please?"  
  
'Up, down, right, right, left, down, up, left.' He repeated. Rogue followed the instructions and as she went left the last time she heard a faint 'click!' noise. The little door slit open.  
  
'Good job Chère! Now open it and let me see which wire to cut.' He said. She looked in it and shown her flashlight in.   
  
"So... Um, what happens if yah cut the right wire?" she asked.  
  
'Den you kin break in and git de ruby witout de alarm going off.'   
  
"And if yah choose the wrong one?" Rogue asked, afraid of the answer but even more afraid about not knowing it.  
  
'Eh, den we both screwed, an' not in de fun way. No pressure, eh?' he chuckled.  
  
Rogue swollowed. "Great mah life is in the hands of a Swamp Rat!" she groaned.   
  
  
  
'Ah, but at least he's a good lookin' Swamp Rat, non?' He asked. Then he became serious. 'Ok, Chère cut de blue one.'  
  
"Tha blue one? Aint it supposed to be tha red or pink one?!" she asked.  
  
'Chère, you watch -way- to many movies.'   
  
"And your -way- to much of a sex addict."   
  
'Dat not nice Chère, you wound me!' Remy said as Rogue held her breath. She took out the little scisors and cut the blue wire. Nothing happened.   
  
'See Chère, jut like I said, no pressure at all.' he smirked.  
  
  
  
"Now what?" she asked.   
  
'Dere are two ways t'do dis, either y'try an' use Kitty's power t'get the ruby, or y' open the glass carefully and take it out.'  
  
Rogue decided to try to use Kitty's power, so that she could see if she could do it when she wanted to. She concentrated on Kitty's power and reached out to the glass case. Her hadn went through the glass case. She smirked as her hands touched the ruby. She grasped it carefully and pulled it out.  
  
'Chère, wit a little help from Remy y'could be a real theift!' he complimented.  
  
"Ah'm only doin this so that Ah can git mah earings!" she reminded.  
  
'Alright Chère, now's de easy part. Just go back. Be careful 'n' make sure to put m' pickin' tools back!' Rogue did. She left the room, being extreemly careful not to hit any motipon sensors. She wearily pulled herself up into the air vent. She had put the ruby in one of Remy's many pockets. She started climbing out, and then she got stuck.  
  
'Somethin' wrong Chère?' Remy asked amusedly.  
  
"Nothin at all Swamp Rat, everything is just peachy. Bein' stuck in an airvent is a perfect addition to my already perfect day." Rogue said sarcastically.  
  
'Suck it in Chère you can't get stuck on the last part, besides you got in!' He teased, loving every moment o fthis.  
  
Rogue tried to squeese through but couldn't   
  
'Remy always thought you'd get yourslef into a sticky situation someday that you couldn't get out of.' Remy chuckled.   
  
"Congratulations, now could you shut upand help!?" It was really starting to hurt.  
  
'Well if y'stay their long enough you'll eventually loose some weight an' be able to get out.' Remy told her. 'B'sides, wat kin Remy so? 'E's stuck in yo'head!'  
  
"Ah swear when yah get back in your own body Ah'm so gonna kick your ahss!" Rogue tried again but their was no getting out, it was as if the air vent had shrunk!  
  
Suddenly their was a voice from the outside "Need some help my Cherry?" Magneto asked.  
  
"What are -you- doing here? I'm doing what you told me to!" Rogue complained.  
  
"Well when you hadn't reported to me by 4:30 am I was a bit... concerned." he explained.  
  
"More lahke Ah was takin' to long an' yah wanted your jewel." Rogue spat, getting very annoyed.  
  
'Its Chère! C-H-è-R-E! And she's mine! M-I-N-E!' Remy huffed.  
  
"Looks like your in a bit of an uncomfortable situation their." Magneto said, holding back a chuckle.   
  
"Well could you make it a lot less uncomforable?" She snapped.  
  
Magneto sighed. "Children just Don't know their manners anymore. What happened to 'please' and 'thankyou'? Why in my day-"  
  
"Please stop, your startin' t'sound like Xaviar!" Magneto stopped. He sighed and waved his hand casually. The airvent widened slightly and Rogue finally crawled out.   
  
"Thank you my Cherry." Magneto said as Rogue handed him the ruby.  
  
"Please Don't call me that. Ah already have one idiot calling me somethin' special. Ah Don't need two!" she said.  
  
'You wound me Chère!' Remy sighed.   
  
"Fine...You look tired." Mags observed.  
  
"That would be because I am." she quipped.  
  
"Go home and sleep and meet me at three in the park' he ordered, wnd he was gone.  
  
''E's not very good wit goodbyes.' Remy noted.  
  
Rogue walked the block back to Remy's motorcycle. "My life seemed to get a bit more interesting ever since I agreed to work for those earnings." she said as she started riding home.   
  
'Ah Chère when I get back in my own body hows about makin' your life more interesting by goin out wit me. I could really juice up your life with a little Cajun Spice." Remy promised.  
  
Rogue laughed and shrugged it off, but secretly she was wondering if they even could...  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
YAY! 8 pages long! I'm so happy! Please reveiw! My muse has finally thought up of an ending to this story, only problem is that between typing up the next chapter for my stories, reading some others, and homework I cant get it on paper fast enough. Their just aren't enough hours in the day! 


	5. Chapter Five

Hello everyone! Sorry it took so long but I was updating All for the money! Read it please! Its more humorous, but its still good! Lots of Romy, Amaryo, and Kietro! Lol ok, thanks much to.....  
  
Gothic Cajun (First of all, love the screen name! I've never read Giddy by Seven Sunningdale, but I will if you say its good! I actually did read Team by Aro, I loved it and actually it boosted my muse, because I had this great idea, I just needed that little extra addition of Remy bein' inside Rogue's head! Lol. I always enjoy torturing Rogue with the whole shower thing! And about the 'Kitty Ah swear it just winked at me!' I might have... I think so, sometimes I do that subconsciously, I'll read something and use a line almost like it later... Yea I love fanfics where Remy helps Rogue steal stuff ^.^ Sexy wind ^.^ yea and Mags acting like Xavier, priceless)  
  
Ronie (Hey! Thanks for reviewing even though u do every day at school anyway... I cant tell you how long it'll take for Remy to come out of Roguie's head! You'll have to read to find out!)  
  
Aro (I thought that masculine was Cher and feminine was Chére... but just incase I'm wrong (since I haven't taken French and will not be until next year) Remy was not implying anything. That was one of my fav lines to, but I have so many ^.^)  
  
Jade (Thank you! Lol u seem exited! I'm glad you loved the sexy wind just as much as I did! I hope that you like this chapter just as much!)  
  
Duck3 (Yups, no evil cliffhanger like in my friend's story! Which I have to remind myself to update after this one! Lol.)  
  
Kat (Ok, here it is ^.^)  
  
Anime Addicted (I swear I think that all evil guys are really thinking that! And you notice that theirs nearly always wind whenever Mags or any other main bad guy in other series is leaving!? About the old thing, didn't he go through that machine which makes him look young again? If not then oh well, I guess some old lady would think he's hot...)Daheim (Does your name mean anything in another language? Lol, anyway I know Mags was a bit ooc, but the sexy wind thing was in his head and its ok for him to be ooc In there, we all are ^.^)  
  
ishandahalf (I'm glad u loved the sexy wind, thanks for the golden star! Liz (My muse) loves it also!)  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~   
  
Rogue got in silently, thanks to her used powers, and fell asleep as soon as her head hit her pillow. She woke up an hour after noon. She and Remy's at around talking about football and arguing about which team would win the Sugar Bowl this year.  
  
'Y' know Chére, de Sugar Bowl is in N'arlens dis year. And Remy kin probably get -very- good seats! Y'wanna go My treat.' He asked.  
  
To Rogue's surprise, she accepted. "Sure, Swamp Rat, I'll go visit your homeland to watch some football, but how of seats are we talking?"  
  
'50 yard line, four or five seats up dependin' on which game.'  
  
"Howd'ya git such good seats?" she asked.  
  
'Remy's got 'is ways.' He said mysteriously.  
  
"Just 'slong as we Don't get stopped by some polite men in blue or black uniforms with shiny badges."  
  
  
  
'Who are dey?"   
  
"...The Police, Remy. The police."  
  
  
  
An hour later she was walking towards the park. As she was about a block away another headache hit. She grabbed her head, "Stupid headaches!" she yelled as she headed to a drug store. Rogue bought the little two pack of Advil and swallowed them quickly.  
  
The headache didn't go away immediately, but it was getting better. What she did notice immediately was that she defiantly missed Remy's presence... Even if he was annoying, egotistic, boastful, and... perfect.  
  
"No! What am I sayin'?! He's not perfect. He only flirts with me because I'm someone he cant have and as soon as I get those earnings he'll move on." she said sounding as if she was trying to convince herself rather than just confirming it.  
  
When she finally reached the park her headache was gone. "Remy? Ahre yah in their?" she asked.  
  
'Oui Chére. I'm here. Ya missed me, didn't ya!?' he asked knowingly.  
  
"Ah did." she said. Remy was shocked, he couldn't tell if she was serious or if she was being sarcastic. He was so shocked that he was speechless for a good minute.  
  
'...Remy always knew ya cared for 'im! Score! An' de Cajun homme finally gits de one dat he's always wanted!' he celebrated.  
  
Rogue rolled her eyes as she sat on a bench in the park. She waited patiently as Remy recited some jokes. Fifteen minutes later Magneto came walking towards her. "Your late." she told him.  
  
"No. An evil master of magnetism is never early nor late. He arrives at the exact time that he wishes to." Rogue raised her eyebrow at him. "Ok, fine, I'm late."  
  
"At least you admit it... Now apologize." She said.  
  
"No! An evil master must never apologize!" Rogue crossed her arms and started tapping her foot impatiently. "Arg! Fine! I'm sorry. Are you happy now?"  
  
"Extatic."  
  
"Good, because your second task is probably going to be annoying." Mags told her.   
  
Rogue raised her eyebrow again, "How so?" she asked.  
  
"You need to meet someone at the Melting Pot at six tonight. You need to get from him a twelve digit cod. The problem is that when it comes to women... he's almost like Remy, but even worse."  
  
'An' wat dat supposed to mean?' Remy asked.  
  
Rogue gave him a disbelieving look. '...Hey! Remy resent dat!"  
  
"Trust me, it's possible. My suggestion is not to wear anyhing that... might give the wrong idea..."  
  
"'S' not lahke he can touch meh. Ah'm untouchable, remember?" she told him.  
  
"Yes but still... Just...Watch out." Mags warned.  
  
'Chére, he's fallin' for y'!' Remy said.  
  
EEWWWW! He's like OLD! Oh mah Gawd Ah just sounded lahke Kitty! I could date his -son- if his lips weren't attached to Kitty's! she thought back to him, disgusted.  
  
Magneto noticed the appalled look on her face. "Something wrong?" he asked.  
  
"Nothion. Just thinking of what to wear." She lied with false sweetness. Magneto nodded and left.  
  
'Remy don tink he kin help y'much wit dis one Chére. Maybe y'shouldn't go. Remy don like de t'ought of dis guy flirtin' wit you.' he said.  
  
"Don't worry, neither do Ah. D'ya really think Ah'd let anyone but mah Swamp Rat to call me his Chére?" she asked.  
  
'And beautiful, perfect, kind, lovely, sympathetic, helpful, delightful, captivating, gorgeous, breath taking-'  
  
"Stop. Yah're startin' t'sound lahke a walkin' thesaurus!" she said, trying to hid her blush.   
  
'But y'know y'like it!' Remy said. Rogue didn't respond but knew that she did.  
  
Rogue went back home to change before leaving. She wore a long black skirt with a black long-sleeved button up shirt that wasn't unbuttoned low at all.   
  
At 5:30 she headed out the door and was about to go on her way when a familiar gruff voice stopped her. "Hey stripes, where ya goin'?" Logan asked as she came up behind her, wiping bike grease from his hands on an already filthy towel.  
  
"Nowhere Logan. Just goin' t'eat with some friends from school." She smiled innocently.  
  
He nodded. "Be back before ten." he said. She nodded and turned, not noticing the frown on Logan's face. He knew something fishy was going on, he could smell it, and he was going to find out about it. He'd just have to wait until she came back.  
  
Rogue went to the restaurant and got a table. She ordered her self a coke and a cheese fondu appetizer.  
  
Ten minutes later aa hansom guy with blond hair and blue eyes walked up to her "Miss Rogue, I presume?" He asked. he wore a red Quiksilver shirt and long kaki pants.  
  
"Yes Ah am." she said.   
  
"Well, Magneto never warned me about how beautiful you are!" He held out his hand.  
  
Rogue tentatively shook it as he sat down, but he didn't let go. 'Remy don like dis guy.' Remy growled. Rogue reclaimed her hand.  
  
"I'm Patrick. And your name is?" (A/N: I know a guy named Patrick, and incase any one of my friends from school read this, this is no offence to him. I think the real Patrick is a gentleman, but this was just to tease him ^.^ )  
  
"Rogue" She said stiffly.  
  
"Rogue? That's beautiful!"  
  
'Chére, hit him! Please!' Rouge was determined not to blush. The waitress came by.  
  
"Are you ready to order?" she asked.  
  
"Yes," Patrick looked at her name tag, "Dora, that's a lovely name. I'll also have a coke and..." Patrick ordered the most expensive fondu on the menu. The waitress blushed and went to place the order.  
  
"Nothin' but the best for you Doll." Patrick said, winking flirtatiously.  
  
'WHAT?! -NOBODY- has a special name for Chére except for Me!...And Mags but Remy'll change dat soon enough!' he complained. Rogue rolled her eyes and sipped her coke.  
  
"So... About the code..." she started.  
  
"Ohh. A woman doing business, I like that. It has a certain sex appeal." he nodded. The food came and Rogue started cooking a shrimp.  
  
"The code...Hm, well how about we go to my house after this, I'll order a pizza, give you the code, and then we can have sex."  
  
What Rogue would have done to be able to slap him across the face right now, but she just glared at him.  
  
"What's the matter, Doll, y'don't like pizza?"  
  
'Dats de oldest one in de book. Besides, it never works! Rogue, Remy don like 'im flirtin' wit y'an Remy cant do nuthen 'bout it!' he whined.   
  
Remy, do y'love meh? Rogue thought.  
  
'Eh?' Remy asked shocked, 'Well o'course Remy does. Why y'asken all de sudden?'  
  
Then Don't worry about me. You now he cant touche meh. Trust me. she assured him.  
  
"It was just a joke Doll." Patrick said as Rogue munched on her cooked shrimp.  
  
"Hn? Ah knew that!" she said.  
  
"...So, your a southerner? Y'a rebble?" He teased.   
  
Rogue was fed up with this guy so, "Ah'm a southern belle. Or so mah boyfriend says." She said, determined to make him stop flirting with her.  
  
'Chére?! Y'have a boyfriend?! Y'wound Remy.' Remy said, real hurt creeping into his voice.   
  
"Oh, a boyfriend, is he a southerner like you?" Patrick continued.  
  
"Naw, he's a Cajun." Rouge said matter-of-factly.  
  
'Now y're goin' out wit another Swamp Rat other than me Chére?!' Remy whined.  
  
"And can I know the name of this lucky guy?" Patrick asked.  
  
"His name is Remy." Rogue said smoothly.  
  
'Your datin' another Cajun wit de same -name- as me!?' Remy asked, outraged.  
  
...Remy...Ah'm talkin' 'bout you... Rogue thought.  
  
'Oh...Remy knew dat...Since when did Remy become y'boyfriend. Not dat 'e's complainin' but normally Remy's de one to ask....' Remy teased.  
  
Ah'm just tryin' to get him to stop Flirtin' wit me! Rogue complained.  
  
"And when was the last time you saw him?"  
  
Rogue thought, "um. two days ago." She said truthfully, she really hadn't -seen- Remy for two days.  
  
Patrick let out a sigh of relief, "Well then it doestn matter. you mustn't be to seriouse. He woln't mind if you just come to my house after this."  
  
Rogue raised an eyebrow at him. "No pizza, I swear." he smiled.   
  
"H'es the jelouse type." Rouge explained. Pat shrugged.  
  
"He'll never find out if you don't tell him." he resoned.  
  
'Remy swears as soon as he gits back in 'is own body I'm gonna kick his ass!' Remy grumbled.  
  
"Fahnd out about what? All Ah want is the twelve didgit code." She said, eating a piece of meat she had been cooking. Patrick sighed and pulled out a slip of paper. Inside was six digits. He passed the paper to Rogue.  
  
'5D2FN7' Remy said.  
  
"This is only six of the digits." she said.  
  
"Sharp as a tack Doll," He said, "The other six is in my apartment."   
  
Rogue resisted the urge to punch him. She didn't, knowing that she needed him for the other six numbers.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
After they had finished their main course he got a ying yang desert (Half white chocolate, half dark) fondu.  
  
  
  
As they were leaving Patrick tried to help Rogue put her coat on but she jerked away.  
  
"Can yah just give me the rest of the code now?" she asked, exhausted.  
  
"But Doll, I'd be giving you a very special code. What would I have?" he asked.  
  
"Mah thanks, me not poundin' you face in right now!"  
  
He smiled. "Come on now Doll. Just for little while." Rogue was about to take of her glove and then remembered why she was doing this.   
  
'Chére, be careful. Remy knows y'can't be touched, but be careful.' he warned. Then a headache hit her.   
  
She groaned, Why now!?   
  
"Whats wrong Doll?" Patrick asked.  
  
"Just have a headache." she said quickly.  
  
"I'll get you some Advil when we get to my place." he promised.  
  
Patrick got a taxi and they drove for a few minutes to his apartment. He lead her upstairs and into his apartment. Rouge's headache still didn't go away. Patrick came back with a pill in his hand and gave it to Rouge.  
  
Rogue pretended to take it, but put it in a flower pot. Her headache was still pounding her head. She seriously doubted that the pill was really Advil, so she resorted to waiting for her headache to go away the old fashioned way, by itself.  
  
Patrick was lighting candles and putting in a romantic CD in the boom box. Rogue growled. He was really starting to piss her off and she really missed Remy's presence in her mind. She took of her glove carefully. "Give me the code." she ordered.  
  
"Aw Doll your just grumpy because of your headache, you'll feel better soon." he promised, wondering why drug he had given her (the pill she didn't take) hadn't started working yet.   
  
Rogue was mad. She walked up to him and lightly brushed his forehead. He fell unconscious and Rogue jerked her hand back "Don't need two perverted guys in mah head." she said, putting her glove back on.   
  
She quickly wrote down the rest of the code she got from his mind on the paper with the first six digets on it. She started leaving. As she walked to the door she noticed that the once healthy flower in the flower pot was now dead. "Eessh, oh well, better the plant then meh."  
  
  
  
She started for the old Acolytes base. ON her way their, her headache finally lifted. 'Hey Chére, I missed ya.' Remy said, sounding as if he'd been through a rigorous training.  
  
"Meh to. you sound tired." she noted.  
  
'Remy is, Chére, Remy is... Hey, why we goin t' my old base?' he asked, suddenly noticing where he was.  
  
  
  
"Ah gotta give Mag's his code." Rogue explained quickly.  
  
'O'course Chére, o'course.' He said as Rogue knocked on the door.   
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Hey! So sorry for the long long wait. Sorry for the little ity bity clif hanger, but its not big! But hey, to make up for the wait, this chapter was EIGHT PAGES LONG!!! Oh yea baby! *Does happy dance* ok lol anyway, REVIEW! Reviews make the world go 'round, I swear! Thanks! Have a nice Thanksgiving (just in case I Don't review before then.) 


	6. Chapter Six

HI everyone! I am SOO sorry about the long wait, but I had Thanksgiving, and then I wrote a one-shot about the mutants having their thanksgiving (You should read it, its funny) Anyway, here it is, but first, a short word to my sponsors.  
  
Aro: Yea, that was one of my favorite lines in the entire chapter, I was cracking up after I wrote it (Everyone in class was looking at me weird, because I write during school).  
  
Fantasy Cat: If I were Rogue I would have probably beat Patrick up, I wouldn't mind a Cajun in my head... ^.^  
  
Gothic Cajun: Lol, yea I'm also a Romy lover (Hence all my stories, and even my sister's and friend's stories that I posted up for them because they Don't have their own pen names have Romy). That was one of my fav. Lines to ^.^. And the plant didn't do anything to Rogue, sadly, it was just In the wrong place at the wrong time *sniff tear* poor plant. Your sick? Well I hope you get better soon! Want some soup? *Hands bowl of soup, a fly comes, drinks from it, chokes and dies* Ummmm... never mind the soup, get well soon!  
  
Ishandahalf: Yea, Patrick was annoying, but it was funny to. Yea, I would have beat the guy up for the sex comment also.  
  
Anyway. I'm also very pissed off. Is anyone out their a Gator (UF) fan? If so, did you see those idiot ref's that were refereeing the UF vs FSU game? THEY WERE RETARDED!!! I was actually at the game! I swear those ref's were payed or high or something, anyway here...  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Rogue knocked on the door. A few minutes later Mags opened it. "Ah, my Cherry! How are you? Patrick didn't ... try anything... did he?" Magneto asked.  
  
Rogue handed him the code. "Nope, nothin' Ah couldn't handle." she assured him.  
  
"Good. Now I suggest you get yourself some sleep. Tomorrow will be your hardest job yet. Sleep well." Magneto said as he closed the door and Rogue turned to leave.  
  
' 'Sleep well.' ' Remy mocked. 'As soon as Remy gits out of y'head, Chére, 'E's gona kick Mag's scrawny ass fo' hitten' on y'!' he grumbled.   
  
  
  
Rogue walked back to the mansion. She crept in quietly and got some soda.   
  
'So how was de rest of de date?' Remy asked.  
  
"Crappy. Ah eventually had to use mah powers on him." Rogue said, sitting down.   
  
Logan walked in. "Hey Stripes, how was your dinner?" he asked.  
  
"Crappy." She said bluntly.  
  
"Oh well, their will be others. How's Gumbo holdin' up?"   
  
"Fahne."  
  
Logan decided to get down to business. "Stripes, what's been going on? I can smell something fishy. What have you been doing?"   
  
"N. nothing Logan. You know, that smell could just be Kurt's burgers" She said.  
  
Logan stared at her.  
  
"Fine, Ah'm doing something for someone to get something that Ah need." she explained.  
  
'Oh, dat was good Chére.' Remy said sarcastically.  
  
Ah'd like t'see yah do any better. she retorted.  
  
Logan sniffed, "That something that you need ain't drugs, is it?" he asked, concerned.   
  
"No Logan, and don't worry, Ah only have to do one more little itty-bitty thing Sugah. Then Ah'm done." she assured.  
  
'So, Logan's 'Sugah' and Remy's 'Swamp Rat'? Is Remy sensing a crush?'  
  
Rehmy! He's lahke a hundred years older than meh! Ew! She complained.  
  
"Well, if you say so Stripes." Logan said, already plotting to follow her tomorrow.  
  
Rogue bid Logan good night and went to bed.  
  
''Night ma Chére., sweet dreams.' Remy said as Rouge climbed into her bed.  
  
" 'Night Remy, sweet dreams also." Rogue murmured.  
  
'Of course they will be sweet, their all about us.' Remy said sleepily.  
  
Rogue was afraid to ask what kind of things happened in his dreams. She drifted off into a deep dreamless sleep.  
  
The next morning Rogue woke up at 9:30 am. She went to go check her email but found Jamie on the computer playing a game. Rogue watched as Jamie shot a bunch of people on the screen for no apparent reason.  
  
Rogue continued watching as Jamie picked up a hooker and led her to a car and- "JAMIE!" she shrieked, appalled as the car started bouncing up and down.  
  
Jamie whipped around and blushed madly. "Ummmm Rouge, gee, never thought I'd see you here..."  
  
"What are yah playin?!"  
  
"Um, the new computer game version of Grand Theft Auto." he said happily. Rogue nodded slowly and headed towards the kitchen to get some food, after all, it wasn't her responsibility to monitor Jamie's games.  
  
'Remy like dat game, 'e'll have to get it when he gits back in 'is body.' he decided.  
  
Rogue moseyed around the house untill noon, when she set out for the park.  
  
"Hey, Rems, what kind of a task do you think he'll send us on this time?" Rogue asked.  
  
'Well as long as its not something like breaking into de White House, or Area 51 or anything we'll be fine.' he assured.  
  
"True."  
  
They talked on their way to the park about Remy's theftry skills.  
  
Magneto met up with Rogue soon with a bunch of papers in his arms. "Good afternoon my Cherry, how are you today? Just got your plastic earrings finished, all you need to do is one more thing for me." Magneto told her.  
  
"First, call Charles and tell him your sleeping over at a friends house, the mission is out of town and you'll need all the extra time you can get."  
  
"What am Ah breakin' into?" Rogue asked, looking at the many papers in his arms.  
  
Magneto thrust the pile of papers into Rogue's arms, "Their are the blue prints of the place, the code you got last night is to get through the two marked automatic doors. You'll have to get into the building through the air vent. Cameras and motion sensors are marked. I will take care of the camera's, you just watch out for those motion sensors." he rambled, avoiding her question.   
  
"Where are we goin' Mags? Ah can hardly go somewhere Ah Don't know."  
  
"Oh you know it fairly well. Look." Magneto said, indicating to the papers in her arms.  
  
The confused southern belle flipped the front cover back. In the right bottom hand corner of the first page of the blueprints was a seal... The seal of the Pentagon.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~   
  
You know, if I was a really mean authoress I would end it right here and make you all suffer for another week or so.. but since I'm so nice, and its only three pages long at this point, I'll continue ^.~  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
  
  
"The Pentagon!? NO! No way, Ah can't go their!" Rogue claimed.  
  
'Not even de best theft dare go dere!' Remy agreed.  
  
"I need some documents from their. In the computer I marked. I even gave you the codes to get the document. You'll be fine." Magneto promised.  
  
"Easy for you to say." She retorted.  
  
'No way Remy not stupid, he not stepin one to in dere!'   
  
"Remy says he's not goin' Ah certainly cant do this without him!" Rogue complained.  
  
Magneto was losing his already thin patience, "Fine, but if you Don't do this, no earrings, and no more chances to get them. I'll be in a car here at 5:00 pm, if your not here, fine, if you are, good." With that, Magneto left the southern Goth and the Cajun that annoyed her to hell and back.  
  
"...So, y'gonna help meh or not?" Rogue asked.  
  
"Chére, have y'ever crammed for a test before?" Remy asked.  
  
"Sometimes. Why?"  
  
'Den start cramming Chére, start cramming.'  
  
So Rogue and Remy studied the papers on their way home. Rogue nearly got run over by a care while studying. She made it home barely in one piece. They made their way to the library.  
  
On their way they passed Logan who was reading the paper with the headline 'Bayvill Ruby Stolen Without A Trace!'  
  
Rogue went to the seat in the corner of the library. She studied the blue prints and memorized the codes. They planned the quickest and safest way to get through.  
  
They would go through air vents, carefully avoid the motion detectors, and use the codes. At four fifteen she started off for the park.  
  
She found Magneto in a limo. Sabertooth was driving it and growled when Rogue stepped in.  
  
"Are you ready?" Magneto asked.  
  
Rogue glared at him. "Your askin' meh if Ah'm ready to break into the Pentagon? OF COURSE AH"M NOT!" she snapped, pulling out the papers to study them again.  
  
"Well you don't have to worry, it takes three hours to get their, we'll be their at about 7:30 and even then you cant go in until at least midnight."  
  
Rogue simply nodded.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Logan wheeled out his motorcycle out. Rogue had left a few minutes ago. Logan followed close behind. He watched as she stepped into the limo, and followed as the limo as it pulled onto the high way.   
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
After an hour of studying the floor plans, Rogue took a break "So what do you need from the Pentagon anyway?" She asked curiously.  
  
"Well, my Cherry, I need some documents on mutants that they have information on. You see, since my -Acolytes- have abandoned me, I must now get another group." he said with a trace of bitterness.  
  
"And what are you going to call -this- group?" Rogue asked.  
  
"Well, since I've had mostly guys as my workers-"  
  
'Y'mean as your pawns.' Remy interjected.  
  
"I'm thinking of starting a Sisterhood of Mutants." he mused out loud.  
  
'Sisterhood'? What girl in their raght mahnd (mind) would join him?!   
  
They neared Washington D.C. at about 7:30 and got near the pentagon at 8:15.   
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Logan parked his bike a block away from mags. He could smell all three of them, Mags, Rogue and Sabes. He could also smell Remy's coat.   
  
What is she doing in Washington D.C.? he wondered. Whatever was going to happen, he was gonna make sure Rogue was ok.  
  
  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
"Where would you like to eat for dinner my Cherry? My treat." Magneto offered.  
  
"How about Wendy's?" She suggested.  
  
"Wendy's? Is she a person?" Magneto asked, puzzled.  
  
"...Yah've never been to Wendy's before?" Rogue asked as Sabertooth pulled up to the Wendy's drive-through.   
  
"No." Magneto said bluntly.  
  
"Well, what do you want, my suggestion is a cheeseburger." Victor suggested from the front.   
  
"Ah want one with a coke." Rogue called.  
  
"May I take your order?" A sweet young lady asked.  
  
Magneto jumped, "That box just spoke!"  
  
  
  
"Yea, three plain double cheeseburgers, all with cokes." Victor ordered.  
  
"Would you like to biggie-size the meal for only $.39?" The lady asked.  
  
"Did I ask for damn biggie-sized meal? No!" Victor said grumpily.  
  
"Y.Yes sir, that will be $8.37." The girl said, petrified. Victor got the food and handed Magneto and Rogue their burgers and Soda.  
  
Magneto opened up his burger "$8.37 for this greasy piece of shit?!"   
  
"Taste it." Rogue ordered as she dug into hers.  
  
"No!" he refused. Rogue rolled her eyes. Mags opened up the cheeseburger and tasted it cautiously. His eyes widened.   
  
Rogue was worried for a moment that mags was choking or something.  
  
  
  
"This is delicious!" he said.   
  
Rogue rolled her eyes. "Ah'm glad Ah could introduce yah to yah're new love." She took another bite of her cheeseburger. "Yah've nevah had a cheeseburger before? Jeeze, what kind of a child-hood did you have?"  
  
"A very deformed one, as you can see, he hasn't changed at all." Victor grumbled.  
  
Magneto munched happily on his burger.  
  
'Chére, why y'hitten' on de old man? Y'll give 'im de wrong idea.' Remy said. Rogue could hear the smirk in his voice.  
  
Ah don't know, that silver hair thing kinda turns me on. the southern belle shrugged.  
  
'Great, next y'll be goin' out wit Pietro. Remy cant stand dat homme. De guy's got an ego de size of Texas!' Remy complained.  
  
Ah know! Ah hate guys with large ego's Rogue agreed.  
  
'Especially de ones who t'ink dey kin git all de fille's! Dere de most annoyin'!' Remy continued  
  
Rogue smirked, Ah know, and expecially tha ones who flirt with a girl they want to get, but will nevah be able to. They are annoyin'! she added.   
  
'Remy knows it!'   
  
And the guys with tha pet names like 'mon petite' and 'mon Chére'.   
  
'Defiantly annoyin'!... Hey!' Remy finally realized what he had been saying. He shook his head 'Y'one of a kind Chére, Makin' Gambit look like a fool wit out even tryin' real hard!'   
  
Don' flatter y'self, it was easy Sugah. Rogue smiled like a Cheshire cat.  
  
Magneto noticed Rogue's smile, "What?" he asked. "Do I have something in my teeth?" he said, starting to pick at his teeth with his fingernail.  
  
'Dat homme is just as vain as 'is son!'  
  
"Nothin', just beat Gambit at 'is own game." Rogue chucked.   
  
They parked a few blocks away from the Pentagon. 'Y'know, Remy remembers datin' a lady from de Pentagon...' he said.  
  
Rogue rolled her eyes, " That's nice."   
  
'She wasn't very good, y'know?" Remy rambled.  
  
"No, Ah really wouldn't know, could Ah. Coul we please get off the subject of your way-to-active past love life?" Rogue asked.   
  
'Why, Chére, y' jelouse? N'need t'be, Remy only loves one Chére, you!'  
  
"Whatevah."  
  
'Aw, Chére, why y' mad?'  
  
"Wahy'd yah have ta bring it up?"   
  
'Dunno. Remy's bored.'  
  
"Oh, so you decided to start taking 'bout your past girlfriends to meh?" She asked, getting madder.  
  
"I suggest you two not get into a fight an hour before you enter the most highly guarded place in the world." Magneto suggested.  
  
"We wouldn't have to worry 'bout goin their if it wernt for yah." Rogue commented dryly.  
  
'Aw, Chére, don't be mad at Remy, y'know y'love 'im!'  
  
"Yea, maybe in yah're dreams."  
  
The hour went by rather quickly and very quietly. Rogue studied the plans. Remy occasionally tried to make Rogue laugh or coax her into forgiving him.   
  
Then Sabertooth looked at the clock. "Its time." he said. Rogue nodded and set the papers down.  
  
"Yah ready?" She asked Remy.  
  
'As ready as I'll ever be, Chére.' Rogue looked at Mags, who nodded. She opened the door of the limo and stepped out. She started walking down the street.  
  
Sabertooth sniffed the rush of cold air as Rogue opened the car door and stepped out. He growled as an all to familiar scent reached his nose.  
  
"So, Logan followed. No matter. Ignore him. He only wants to make sure that Rogue's safe. He's developed a sort of soft spot for her."  
  
Rogue swollowed nervously as she looked across the parking lot of the Pentagon. 'Nervouse?'  
  
"Nope." she lied.  
  
'Well, good luck Chére.' Remy said.  
  
"Thanks, Remy. Good luck t'yah also." Rogue took a deep breath and started for the pentagon.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
YES I AM ALIVE!!! I'm so sorry it took so long, I was gonna update last night but I got grounded . Anyway, enough excuses. I've done it! I'm writing chapter 6 right now, but it's going very slowly because my friends continually take it away to read it... . Anyway Please R&R! I love reviews. Reviews truly make the ff.net world go round. Not love, not money, and certainly not flames. Reviews! Lol, REVIEW! C YA! Hope ya'll hade a nice thanksgiving, for some reason not many people liked my Mutant Thanksgiving story *sniff tear* :-( Anyway HAPPY MID-TERMS EVERYBODY! Yes the dreaded MIDTERMS are coming! *GASP!* Which normally means no one updates *sigh* Oh well, i'm gonna try to, I really will! Lol, now off to update Survivor Mutant Style! JA NE! 


	7. Chapter Seven

Hi everybody, i'm sorry it took so long. Mid terms *shudder* Anyway, to take some of the studying stress off of me, I'm gonna give everyone a triple feature! Updates in three of my fics (Ok, so the other two are my friends and sister's, but still, their on my name!) Obviously, CGYOOMH (Cant Get You Out Of My Head, for all ya slow people ^.~ ), Mutant Survivor, and Kitty's New Pet! YAY! Alright I'll stop rambling and answer some nice reviewers!... Ok, make that TWO nice reviewers. Maybe I've gotten a little spoiled over the last few chapters, but two reviews? Is anybody else reading this? I'll never know unless yah review! Ok,   
  
ishandahalf - Yea, the pentagon, couldnt think of anything else on such short notice lol, and everybody has their eye on Washington D.C. anyway, the whole war on terrorism ( WE GOT HIM! Send that sucker to H***) Sorry, got a little excited... Anyway, Yea Mags is deprived. I like portraying him like that, Some authors make him really really mean, like a mean version of Scott or something (You know, the whole stick and other miscellanea up his rear). I cant stand that, I think he's just a poor deprived child, and yes, lets all point and laugh at him now! I hope this was cracky enough for yah! Lol  
  
Desert-Rose6 - Thank you ^.^ You made my day. Yea, I'm really bad at spelling, and not even Spell Check can totally help me on that, and I'm also typing fast to get it to ya'll fast!  
  
Enjoy. BTW, I know nothing about the Pentagon's security system, its probably a helluva lot more complicated then I put it here, but since I am totally unknowledgeable of it, and probably cant find the information on any web site, yea... enjoy...  
  
And just because I like to tourture you even more, I'd like to say that this is one of my fav. Chapters! Their will be a lot of POV's switching from Rogue to Remy. You'll just have to try and keep up ^.~  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~   
  
Rogue and Remy casually neared the pentagon, she walked close to the building until she found the right air vent.  
  
'Don worry Chére, we'll be fine. Promise.'  
  
Rogue nodded adn fle wup to the fent, She phased through the vent and crawled silently down the vent.   
  
'Now, two more vents and we'll meet de large on dats our exit Chére.' Remy said confidently.   
  
"How can yah be so cockie at a time lahke this!?" She whispered.   
  
' Remy is nervous, but wit Chére at his side he kin do anyt'in'.' he said, self assured.   
  
"Thanks Remy, Ah don't think Ah could do it without yah."  
  
'O'course not.'  
  
"Well, if Ah'd knon Ah'd be pumpin your ego, Ah wouldn't have said tha'." She rolled her eyes as she neared the vent that she was supposed to go through.  
  
As she was climbing over the vent and looking down at the nine foot drop to the floor, a headache hit. The other headaches seemed minot and inferior compared to this one. Pain seared through her mind, it felt as if someone was trying to squeeze something out of her mind.  
  
Another, even grater wave of pain came as she sat straight up, eyes wide with pain. Her muscles seemed to give up fighting it. She fell backwards.   
  
If Rogue hadn't been in so much pain she might have noticed the white-ghost like figure that lurched forward and out of her body. The tall ghostly figure of a boy, about 18 or 19 with demonic red and black eyed, stayed only for a second, before disappearing.  
  
Rogue woke a few minutes later and groaned. The goth slowly sat up. "Remy? Remy!?" She called. Then suddenly, it hit her, he was gone. His presence was no longer felt in her mind.   
  
"No! Ah cant do this without him!" She said. Tears welled up in her eyes. She hugged her legs as the tears fell. "Ah'm a sad sight, Ah already miss him." She said.  
  
She noticed that now she coudl really hold him. "Maybe even kiss him!" She smiled at the thought. "Ah have to do this, Ah'll nevah forgive mahslef if Ah don't!" She said. With that she phased through the vent. She silently sprayed her detector stuff and silently crept down the hall. Sometimes she had to use Jean's powers to move herself around.  
  
Finally she reached the right door. She took out Remy's picks and started.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~   
  
Remy rushed through hundreds, maybe thousands of memories. Soon he couldn't even tell which ones were his anymore. Some where a boy or girl would play with their friends in a play ground, but logically they couldn't be Remy's memories. One where he was head of a soccer team. Another where he was a receiver for a football team. But Remy's logic told him that none of these were his either. He was passing through Rogue's mind, and in doing so, seeing all of her memories flash before him, and all the memories of everyone she had ever absorbed. Then he saw one memory that stood out. One where a charming Cajun with black and red eyes handed her a card, which nearly blew her arm off. Its a wonder she can remember who she is with all these memories... He thought.  
  
Then Remy blinked slowly. his eyes focusing on two young teenage girls, braiding his hair. "Hey Amara, did you find out where Rogue went?" Jubilee asked.  
  
"I heard she was spending the night at a friends house, w-AHHHHHH!" Both girls screamed as Remy got up and walked out. He nearly fell over, not being used to his own body.   
  
Mr. McCoy walked in and gasped. "Remy! Your out of your coma! You shouldnt be standing!" He ordered.  
  
"Chére, I've got to get Chére, she's in trouble!" He mumbled.  
  
"Remy, Rogue is at her friends house for the rest of the night. And Amara, Jubilee, what -are- you two doing up at this hour!?" Mr. McCoy asked, temporarily forgetting Remy.   
  
Jubilee and Amara rushed off to bed. Mr. McCoy turned back to Remy, but he was no longer their. "Remy?"   
  
Remy rushed down the hallway of the mansion as fast as he could. He was headed for Professor X's office when he ran into Jean. "Remy! Your up, should you really be walking?"   
  
"De mansion is a very busy place at 1:30 on a Saturday mornin' non?" He asked tartly. "Remy need to speak wit de Professor."   
  
"You cant, he's busy."  
  
"Remy needs to! Rogue's in trouble."   
  
"No, Remy doesn't! Rogue's fine, she's sleeping at a friends house. You probably just had a bad dream." She said, walking briskly in the other direction. Remy shrugged, winced at his sore muscles, and continued walking towards the office...Only to walk into a telepathic shield.   
  
"Merde!" Remy cussed. He heard a soft chuckle behind him. He turned to see Kitty and Pietro standing there, watching him.  
  
"Jean's, like, an ultra bitchy-bitch supreme to, like, go!" Kitty said.  
  
"Petite, Chére's in trouble, we gotta go save her!" Remy said, hurridly.  
  
"Are you, like, sure?" Kitty asked.  
  
"As sure as Remy knows dat he can git any girl in bed wit him dat he wants." He said. Kitty raised her eyebrow. "Yes, Remy's sure!" He said.  
  
Kitty nodded. "Lets go to the X-jet. You can tell me the details on the way."  
  
"Yes! Pretty- Kitty lets out her dangerous side!" Pietro cheered.  
  
"Thank y' Petite." Remy said as they neared the Jet.  
  
"Don't, like, thank me yet! I, like, Don't know how to fly the thing!" Remy and Pietro both gulped.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~   
  
Rogue silently entered the room she was supposed to. She sprayed the room and was surprised when she didn't see any bright red lines appear, accept near the window.   
  
She walked to the computer and put in the codes she needed to get the files. Magneto had ordered her to get the third, sixth, and eleventh documents. She opened the files and looked at the names briefly. One particularly caught her eye.   
  
LeBeau, Matahari  
  
Rogue blinked, No, it must be some other LeBeau. She convinced herself. She started printing the three documents that Mags wanted.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~   
  
"WOO-HOO!!" Kitty cheered as she accidentally did a barrel-roll. A few miscellaneous items rolled around the plane. Pietro and Remy both clutched their seats, and their stomachs.  
  
Remy elbowed Pietro in the ribs, "Ow! Fine! Hey, Kitty-Kat, maybe I should drive the plane..." Pietro suggested quietly.   
  
"Like, No way! I'm, like, having -way- to much fun! Like, hold on!" she warned as they went into another Barrel-roll.   
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~   
  
Rouge carefully took the first printed file, folded it, and put it in one of Remy's coat pockets. Then, possibly one of the worst things happened.  
  
"BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!" The printer whined, out of paper.   
  
"Shit!" Rogue cussed as she quickly grabbed paper from a random shelf. It was pink, but she hardly noticed and didn't care. The printer finished printing the last few pages. She quickly took the papers and folded them. She hastily shoved them into one of her many pockets.   
  
Then she heard a sound. Rogue froze. "Hey Joe, I heard a noise over there, turn of the sensors and lemme cheack it out." Someone called.  
  
"Sure Frank. There ya go." Another person said.   
  
The guards started walking towards the room. Rogue panicked. The door opened slowly and Frank looked in and saw nothing.   
  
"It was nothing Joe, must have been on another floor." And with that, he walked out.  
  
"Ok, but we better put on the super sensors just in case." Joe siad as frank closed the door behind him.   
  
A few seconds later, Rogue hopped out from under the desk. "Gawd that was -way- to close!" Rogue said as she opened door and sprayed her can, she looked up, "Oh shit!"  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~   
  
"AHHHHHHHHHH!" Pietro and Remy screamed as Kitty attempted to land. Suddenly the plane stopped. It hung in mid-air, 50 feet above the deserted street, except for the limo a block away. The plane slowly flew down the street and landed next to the limo.   
  
The three teens rushed out as Sabertooth came out of the limo to meet them. "Mags is busy, come back later." He growled.  
  
"HALF-PINT!!!' Logan yelled from a street away, dashing towards them. Magneto stepped out as Logan came towards them. Remy reached out and grabbed Mags's shirt and cape.  
  
"Half-Pint, what in the hell are you doing here?"  
  
"Let go of him!"   
  
"Gah!"   
  
"Where's Rogue?"   
  
Pietro looked around angrily, no one was paying attention to him! "SHUTUP!" He yelled.  
  
Everyone fell silent. "AllwewanttodoisgetRogueandleave." Pietro explained. Remy let Mags go so that he could speak.  
  
"Rogue is still in their. I made sure to disrupt the camera's so that it doesn't look like she's thier, but I can change them back at any time." Magneto said.  
  
"What is Stripes doing in the Pentagon?" Logan asked.  
  
"She's getting some documents for me."   
  
"So -your- the guy she's working for. What do you have on her? Your better not be giving her drugs!" Loan said, his claws coming out with a SKINKT.  
  
Magneto chuckled. "I'll see you again when she gets back." He said as he stepped back into his limo.   
  
"He promised her a pair of earrings that allow her to touch." Remy explained.  
  
"And Stripes believed him!? Wait, how'd you get out of her mind? Why didn't you stop her?" Logan roared.  
  
"Relax, mon ami. I'm out of her head. She believed him because she tried them. It worked. I tried to stop her, but she's thick headed an' it mus' be so hard to live witout touch." Remy explained.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~   
  
What greeted Rogue's face when she looked up is what caused her to gasp. Instead of the few motion sensors that were placed near the floor, were many random red lines so thick that she couldn't see the other end of the hall.  
  
"When they say 'Super sensors' they mean super sensors" She whispered. "Oh, what to do, what to do..."  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~   
  
Remy sighed as Logan asked Kitty and Pietro what happened. "Oh wat t'do, wat t'do?" He asked quietly.  
  
"Well, you just have to sit back and wait for her. Rogue likes to save herself, so she wouldn't like you coming in and trying to e Prince Charming. Then again, she'd hate ya if yah didn't wait fo her. So your gonna have to wait for something foronceinyourlife Gambit." Pietro said very matter-of-factly.  
  
"I'd wait a t'ousan' years fo'her." Remy said. Remy sat down on the curb. Pietro sat down next to him and put his arm around the Cajun.  
  
"Remy, let me tell you something about girls..." Pietro started. Remy raised an eyebrow at him. "OK, sure you already know enough about women to write a book or two, but let me tell you something about Rogue. I used to live with her, and do now..."   
  
I know enough 'bout women to write more den a book o'two. Remy thought  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Rogue chewed on her bottom lip as she pondered how to get through. Ah know enough about women to write more then a book or two. she heard.  
  
She whipped around to find the source of the noise, only to find nothing their. "That voice, it was so familiar... Remy?! Ahre yah their?" She called hopefully. No reply.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Remy looked around, he though he had just heard someone call his name. Pietro made no signs of having heard anything, he continued talking about how great he was at basketball and how much greater he'd be if it weren't for Evan...  
  
Remy continued thinking of Rogue and blokcing out Pietro's mindless chatter. It was now twenty minutes until four, Rogue had been gone for almost two hours. Remy stood up. "If Chére isn't back by $ den I'm goin' after her!" Remy said as he started pacing in the grassy area next to the road.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Rogue walked briskly through the motion sensors quietly. She was phasing through them so that she didn't set off the alarms. Her headache was back and was growing steadily worse. She was running out of Kitty's power, she only had so much from touching her.  
  
Her body flickered in and out of tangibility. The sensors didn't notice it, but Rogue did. She started panicking. What do Ah do, what do Ah do!? She thought. Her eye caught something blue Of course! she thought as she teleported quickly away.   
  
She appeared 50 feet above the Pentagon. "Shit!" She yelled as she teleported away quickly. She appeared right above the ground and caught herself with TK.  
  
"Ah haven't teleported for a while, Ah'm a bit rusty." she chuckled nervously as she flew towards the limo.   
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
"If you pace like that for much longer you'll dig a hole to like China." Kitty pointed out. Remy looked at the oval mote he had created around a tree.  
  
"So?" he asked testily.  
  
"Wow, someone's having serious PMS problems." Pietro whispered.  
  
"Like, yea."   
  
At four am Remy jumped up. "Dat's it, I'm goin' t'go find her!" He started alwking towards the limo. Then something hard like a brick hit the back of his head.  
  
"Yah goin somewhere without meh, Cajun?" A dulcet southern voice said behind him.  
  
"Remy not goin' anyw'ere wit out y'ever again, Chére." He said, turning around and smiling at Rouge. He touched the smarting spot on the back of his head. "Merde, Chére, wad ya throw at my head? A brick?" He asked.  
  
"Umm, No. It was Kitty's muffin."  
  
"Ahhh, theirs a difference? Anyway, y' look tired." He said, wrapping her in his arms tightly as if afraid that if he let go she would be gone.  
  
"Ah just broke into tha Pentagon, o'course Ah'm tired. But strangely enough, Ah feel fine." She said, sniffing in Remy's cologne.   
  
Kitty and Pietro came over to make sure she was OK. Remy let go of her, but only because Logan was coming over and gave Rogue the look that sayd 'Your-in-so-much-trouble-when-we-get-home.'  
  
"Hey, Logan. Do yah think yah might not mention this to tha Professor?" She asked sweetly.  
  
"We'll talk about it later Stripes." Logan said as Magneto and Sabertooth came out.  
  
"Rogue, will you come with me. Remy, I'm am assuming you will want to come as well." Magneto started. Remy nodded. "Wolverine, go back on your motercycle, you may follow us if you wish. And Pietro, Shadowcat, take your jet home before Charles calls the police." He ordered. Pietro and Kitty agreed and left. Logan growled, but went to get his motorcycle.   
  
"Come in, we must get going if you want to get to the mansion before breakfast." Magneto said. Rogue and Remy stepped into the limo.   
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Well their it is! Finally! I'll have the next chapter up soon, I promise! OH and bad news.... The next chapter will be the last one! I know, wahhh! Its so sad, but it is the first fic I've actually finished! Anyway I will be having a sequel! YAY! Well, I'll never know if you liked it if u Don't review so push that nice button that's right...  
  
|  
  
|  
  
|  
  
|  
  
|  
  
\ /  
  
okidokie i'll see ya'll soon! Bye! MERRY CHRISTMAS! 


	8. Chapter Eight

Hi everyone so sorry for the long wait. I've been busy with stuff. Anyway, enough excess. Enjoy.  
  
Desert-Rose6 - Yea, unfortunately this is my last chapter. But never fear, their will be sequel! Yay ^.^   
  
ishandahalf - Yea, Remy in his own body does make the Romyness a bit more real ^.^ Go Rogue! While your in the Pentagon, why don't you pick up some papers on why we -really- went to war o.O just a thought... This probably wasn't bunny on crack enough for you, just pretend I'm the tortoise on... booze, yea, that's it.   
  
LightningPrincess - Thanks much and I will, hopefully.  
  
Krys Xanthina - Lol, YAY! Yea, the Sequel will -hopefully- be up soon... at least the first chapter.  
  
HybridMutant - Btw, love the screen name ^.^ I'm glad you understood it and thank you.  
  
Rogue-21 - Don't you think that he speaks in third person just to be cute or to get the girls? I do. And for the code name, its kinda hard to remember to call him that when he's in your mind. I'll remember that though, thanks.  
  
And now, them moment you've all been waiting for... yes all 10 of you! The finale!  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~   
  
They sat down on the leather seats. Rogue picked at her gloves nervously. Remy put his hands over hers. Magneto stepped in as the car started to roll slowly down the street, then gain speed to get onto the highway.   
  
"Where are mah earrings?" Rogue asked. Magneto pulled out a large earring box.  
  
"Right here, but let me tell you how it works." He said. Rogue mentally sighed. Quite frankly, she couldn't have cared less -how- they worked, just as long as they -did- work.  
  
"Remy knows how y'feel." Remy muttered.  
  
"Your powers are controlled by a small part of your brain, all our powers are,. This little gland or section, lets call it the X-brain, is next to the gland that controls puberty. This is why most mutants get their powers in their teen years.   
  
"When you put in the earrings, they inject a kind of magnetic field that stops the signals coming from the X-brain. This stops your powers from absorbing, and allows you to still use the other powers you have obtained from absorbing previously. Unfortunately the earrings only work fro six hours and then have to be re-charged for two." he said. Magneto showed them the plug in the back of the earing case.  
  
"How do Ah know that it works?" Rogue asked skeptically. Magneto handed her the earrings.   
  
"Test them in your lab rat if you must." he said, indicating to Remy.   
  
"That's Swamp rat." Remy muttered as Rogue opened the earing box to find a black diamond spade and heart. Remy smirked as Rogue smiled.   
  
"Remy like dem, Mags."  
  
"I though you would."  
  
Rogue put them on and carefully started taking off her glove. Remy stopped her by pulling her hands into his. "Remy have a better idea." He said, with a mischievous smirk. And funner. he thought.   
  
Rogue looked up at him questioningly and innocent. Remy carefully put his hand in her hair and gently pulled her forward. They both leaned forward and Remy quickly closed the gap between their lips.   
  
They pulled apart a few minutes later, but only because Magneto started coughing. Rogue touched her lips, which were slightly puffy from her first kiss. Mah very fist kiss! She thought happily.   
  
"Dat was y'first kiss? Well, don worry Cherie, I'll make sure t' give y' -many- more." Remy winked.  
  
"Ok, Ok! Jeeze, enough mushy lovy-dovy crap." Magneto growled.   
  
"I think its cute! ^.^" victor said from up front.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
"Thank you for your services, Rogue, it is a petty that you wont re-join me..." Magneto said later as they pulled up to the Mansion gates. "Farewell, my Cherry. I will always be ready if you ever need me." He said as Rouge stepped out.  
  
As soon as Rogue stepped out, Remy punched Magneto right across the face. "Man dat was a nice stress reliever! Y' don know how hard it is t' be stuck in someone's mind like dad for so long and not be able to do dat! An don ever call 'er 'Cherry' again! And Don't -ever- bother -again- !" he said. With that, he walked out and put his arm around Rogue's waist.   
  
Logan rolled his pike in after Rogue and Remy, he glared at Remy.  
  
"So, Cherie, now dat Remy's in his own body, y' wanna come to Remy's room 'n'-"   
  
"That reminds me..." Rogue said as she punched Remy in the arm.  
  
"Wat was dat fo'?"   
  
She punched him again. "Ah'm punchin' yah once for every perverted thing yah've said to meh while yah were in mah mind!" she explained. Remy laughed as they walked up to the mansion.  
  
Cherie, y'never cease ' amaze me. Remy thought.  
  
"Ah'll take that as a compliment." Rogue said.  
  
"W'at?" Remy asked.   
  
"Yah just said that Ah nevah cease to amaze yah." Rogue said.  
  
"No, Cherie... Remy only t'ought dat... or he t'ought he only t'ought dat...but maybe Remy only t'ought dat he t'ought dat when in reality he didn't just t'ink dat, but said it out loud." He mused out loud.   
  
Rogue blinked at him questioningly. "Ah'm not even gonna ask. Ah'm gonna get t' bed, Ah'm -so- tired." she said, stretching and yawning.   
  
"I'm afraid you'll have to stay up a little longer, Rogue." Professor said. He had been waiting for them right inside the foyer, with Ororo. Rogue froze, her arms outstretched. Remy, who had continued muttering to himself, didn't notice, and ran into Rogue's outstretched arm.   
  
"Wat was dat fo-... Merde." he said as he saw Ororo and the Professor. Rogue and Remy didn't say anything as they walked behind the Professor to his office.   
  
The sun was slowly filtering the room with sunlight. "Rogue, first of all I'd just like to say that I'm not angry, just extremely disappointed in you. (A/n: I hate it when parents say that 'I'm not mad, just disappointed.' .) Why didn't' you come to us, why didn't you consult with us first?" Professor asked as they sat down.  
  
"Professor, look at what Ah can do now." Rogue said, with the eagerness of a child showing her parent something she had learned to do. She put her bare hand on his. "Yah know as well as Ah do that yah Don't know how to control mah powers."   
  
"Yes, but hwo did you know that you wouldn't be allergic to something in that?"  
  
"Ah...Ah didn't. But professor, Ah had to! Yah just Don't understand-" Rogue tried to argue.  
  
"No, Rogue, your the one that doesn't understand. A million and one things could have gone wrong! You could have been caught, sent to jail, killed..." The professor said, putting his head in his hands. He looked as if he hadn't gotten any sleep that night.   
  
"Charles, give the girl a break." Logan said as he walked in. "You know we cant even fathom the difficulty of not being able to touch. For get that she's almost seventeen and hasnt even had her first kiss-"  
  
Don't say a word, Remy, please don't say a word. Rogue thought.  
  
Remy knows. The Cajun and the southerner faced each other, frowned, then shrugged it off and blamed it on lack of sleep.  
  
"She cant get hugs for fear of receiving more than just a feeling of happiness and love. She -has- to distance herself. I'm glad that she did this. She needed it." Logan concluded.   
  
"...Yes, well, when you put in like that, Logan. Next time, Rogue, please tell someone. Anyone!" Professor asked.  
  
Whew! I got off easy! she thought. "Sure thing Professor, and Ah Don't plan on their bein' a next tahme." she said.   
  
"Y' did get off easy, Cherie." Remy agreed.  
  
"Huh?" Rogue asked.  
  
"Interesting." the Professor said, looking back and forth at the two teenage mutants. "Remy, you heard what she just projected?" He asked.   
  
"Y' mean dat she didn' say dat out loud?" Remy asked.  
  
Of course not. Twit. Rogue thought.  
  
Dat hurts, Cherie. Remy thought back.  
  
"Ah heard him!" Rogue said. "Ah first thought Ah was just imaginin' it!"  
  
"No. Apparently when Remy left your mind something must have happened to form a telepathic connection between you two... probably just a side affect... I don't know if this is permanent... This defiantly requires more testing..." He said as he rolled over to the book shelves in his room. He saw the worn faces of the two teens. "Of course, that will be later, now you two head off to bed." Professor said. "Remy, you'll have to sleep in hospital room for one more night until we can prepare a guest room for you." Professor pointed out.  
  
Remy hardly heard him. "Sure, Professor." he said. "Just after Remy walks Rogue to her room." They both got up walked out the door. Logan followed.   
  
Just outside the door, Logan grunted, "Gumbo, a word." Remy wined at Rogue Don worry 'bout me, Cherie, just watch. he thought as he turned to the grumpy Canadian.   
  
"Yes, mon ami?"  
  
"Listen, bub, I know the whole Mags thing wasn't your fault, but if you even -think- about hurtin' Rouge, -"   
  
"You'll hurt me, Remy knows de drill. He's not gonna hurt Cherie, he-"  
  
"No, no. I aint gonna hurt ya." Logan siad, shaking his head. Remy looked shocked and relieved. "I'm gonna do -much- worse. First, I"ll hund you down," one metal claw came out with a *SKINKT*, "then i'll beat that cocky look an' accent o'yours out of ya." a second and thrid claw came out. "Then I'll make sure you cant ever do -it- with another girl," another claw, to close to Remy's 'family jewels' for his comfort, came out with a *SKINKT*  
  
"That's what'll happen. Now, good night, I'll see ya in the mornin." Logan said, turning around and walking off. Remy gulped, unnaturally pale.  
  
"Don't worry, hea's always that over protective." Rogue assured him.  
  
"I bet." Remy said, unnaturally high pitched. They quickly and quietly got to Rogue's room. Remy went to go get dressed into some p.j.'s he stole from Scott ad Rogue did the same in her room.  
  
Remy came back to her room finding her in a tank top, jacket, and baggy sweat pants. "Wat?! Cherie, y' can touch an' y'r wearin' -dat-?!"   
  
"Ah'm lettin mah earrings charge." Rogue explained. "Yah can leave if it bothers yah." she added.   
  
"Non. Remy's stayin." Rogue slid into her covers and Remy followed.   
  
"Fahne, Yah're funeral. Just no touchin'" She warned. "Or yah'll end up in mah head again."  
  
"Remy dunno, dat was fun. Maybe 'e'll do it again sometime." he joked. wrapping his arms around Rogue's protected waist and pulling her closer.  
  
"And if Gambit's lucky, dis time y'd take a shower." He winked.  
  
"Swamp rat..." Rogue muttered warningly. Remy moved his hand down and pinched Rouges butt.   
  
"De one an' only." Rogue gasped slightly and the growled. She elbowed him in the ribs.  
  
Tomorrow they'll be askin' us questions and crap. Rogue thought.   
  
So? Let dem. As long as Remy's got 'is Cherie, he's ready for anyt'in'. Remy answered. Besides, Remy was hopin' to take Rogue to dinner, a movie, den maybe to test does earings o' yours...   
  
Dinner, sure. Movie, depends on which one. But testin' mah earrings, only in yah're dreams Cajun.   
  
How 'bout de Cat in De Hat?   
  
... Ah'm not even gonna answer that.   
  
Y' know, Remy has a red 'n' white hat like de cat's one! Remy'll wear it t'morrow just f' y'.   
  
... please... Don't.   
  
Why not Cherie, to sexy for y'?   
  
Um, no.   
  
Den y're jelouse!   
  
Oh, yes, you have a foot tall red and white striped hat, Ah am -so- jealous. She thought sarcastically.  
  
Y' know it, Cherie. The two teens quietly drifted off to slip in each others arms.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Pietro walked to Kitty and Rogue's room. He had just woken up and now wanted to see his Kitty kat.   
  
"Oh my precious Kitten?" He asked in a sing song voice as he walked into the room.  
  
"Shh!" Kitty whispered as Pietro walked in. Kitty was dressed, and was watching Rogue and Remy sleep cuddled up together.  
  
"So, Professor didn't kick him out?" Pietro asked.  
  
"Apparently not, their so cute!" Kitty said as Pietro put his arm around her.   
  
"Yea. Now we can go on double dates." Pietro said happily, pulling Kitty in for a kiss. They parted a few seconds later.   
  
"C'mon lets leave these two love birds alone." Kitty giggled. they made thier way out of the room and quietly closed the door. They walked down the hall and passed Kurt, with a tray of food in his hands.   
  
"Is Rogue up yet? I made breakfast in bed for her!" He asked.  
  
"Nope, she's still asleep." Kitty said as she and Pietro continued walking.  
  
"Ok, thanks!" he called. It took about five seconds for Pietro and Kitty to notice what was gonna happen.   
  
"Maybe it would be smarter for us to go have breakfast in town..." Pietro suggested. Kitty nodded.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Rogue woke up at the sound of Kitty closing the door. She found herself in the hold of two strong arms. She quickly leaned over and grabbed her earrings and put them on.   
  
"Cherie?" Remy asked.  
  
"Yea?"  
  
  
  
"Good, it wasn't a dream. Love ya." he smiled at her.  
  
"Love yah to." The two leaned in for a kiss and were mear centimeters apart...  
  
... When the door burst open and in came our favorite fuzzy blue elf.   
  
"Rogue, I brought you some breakva- Vat are you doing to my schwester (sister)!?" Kurt screatched when he saw them together, in bed, about to kiss.   
  
Kitty and Pietro rushed outside and stopped to listen to them yell. "Get away from her!"  
  
"Kurt, it isn't what yah think..."  
  
"W'at y' gonna do 'bout it?"  
  
"Oh yea, you red eyed demon!"  
  
"Bring it on, blue haired freak!"  
  
"Guys ahre such idiots..."  
  
Kitty and Pietro snickered. So we leave the mansion on this peacefull late sunday morning... *CRASH* ... well ... almost...  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
OK, there it is! *Sniff tear* my first finished story! *Liz hands me a tissure* thank you. This is depressing and yet happy! Hope you liked it. It was a little shorter than the others, but it's all good, right? Please review and tell me if you want the sequel, if you do then it will be up by the end of the month, I promise. That gives me a little less than three weeks, I can do that! Lol ok, review! Bye bye! 


	9. Preview to Sequel!

Hi ya'll! I am so glad that you guys liked the ending to CGYOOMH! I loved writing it :-p Here I am just gonna tell you that I have already posted up the first chapter to the sequel, and i'm gonna give you guys a little bit of a sneek peek of the first chapter....  
  
Preview:  
  
"Cherie, Cherie! Look at what Remy got!" Remy walked into the rec-room, fanning his face with some papers in his hands.  
  
"Yah finally got a good smellin' cologne?" Rogue asked. Not that she didn't like his cologne, quite the contrary, but she'd never let him know that.   
  
"No."  
  
  
  
"Yah finally decided to leave an' go back home?"  
  
"Almost, Remy goin' to N'arlins, but y' commin' wit 'im!" he said, grinning from ear to ear.  
  
"Oh, is that a fact?" she asked, rolling her eyes so that only Jamie could see. The boy giggled quietly.  
  
"It is. Remy got tickets to de Sugar bowl in N'arlins!" he said proudly....  
  
And now a preview to chapter two! Lol  
  
The door to Professor's office opened with a loud 'BANG'  
  
"Logan, what brings you her?" the professor asked calmly.  
  
"You know damn well what 'brings me here'! What in the world possessed you to let -them- go to new orleans by themselves?!"  
  
"Rogue and Remy? Don't worry, Jamie is going with them."  
  
"Great, now I also have to worry about Gumbo hurtin' the Twirp."  
  
"Rogue wouldn't let him." The professor pointed out.   
  
Logan huffed as he left the room, "He -is- a trained theft, he -could- make it look like an accident."  
  
  
  
Well I hope you like! I'm off to go post chapter two up, please read it! Se ya thier! 


End file.
